Another World
by mirajanewolf46
Summary: Lydia and Davina have been best friends since they were kids. Davina is one of the youngest Detective and wanted to get justice from Lydia's parent while Lydia is the youngest Doctor and wanted to become Detective Davina as well. But due to the circumstances, she's forbid do it and decided to support her friend. Their whole world turn upside down of going another dimension.
1. Characters Profile

**Character profiles:**

 **Name:** Lydia Adelaide Hope Holland

 **Race:** Human Priestess

 **Appearance:**

Blonde hair

Blue eyes

 **Height:** 5'8

 **Family:**

Katsumi Takamasa (biological mother diseased)

Tatsuya Takamasa (biological father diseased)

Daisuke Takamasa (grandfather alive)

Thea Holland (adopted mother diseased)

Clark Holland (adopted father diseased)

Davina Knight (foster older sister alive)

Olivia Holland (female fox adopted sister alive)

 **Name:** Davina Faye Knight

 **Race:** Demi-goddess

 **Appearance:**

Purple hair

Emerald eyes

 **Height:** 5'6

 **Family:**

Umi (Goddess of Sea mother unknown)

Jason Knight (father disease)

Lydia Holland (foster younger sister alive)

Olivia Holland (female fox foster sister alive)

 **Name:** Olivia Holland

 **Race:** Kitsune (Nine-tailed fox)

 **Appearance:**

Orange fur

Hazel eyes

 **Family:**

Lydia Holland (mistress/adopted sister alive)

Davina Holland (adopted sister alive)


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

19 year old blonde woman is staring at the clipboard she holds and smile towards the patient. She's checking up the health of her patient, after all this woman is a doctor.

"I have wonderful news for you, Mrs Greene; you're pregnant in 5 weeks now." She announced and the husband sigh in relief and grateful that his wife is not sick. "That is one of the reasons why you get sick."

"Is the baby okay?" Mrs Greene asked worriedly placing her arm on her stomach.

"That baby is fine and you're also forbid to be stress. Otherwise the baby will be in danger that will lead to miscarriage and I'm sure you know the consequences right?"

"Yes, Doctor Holland. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome and Doctor Orlando will be your doctor." She smiled and leave quietly at the room. Pushing her glasses up and was about to head back her office.

"Lydia!" She heard familiar American accent and turned around to face someone. "Are you free today?" It was her foster sister, smiling at her.

"Davina, I'm quite busy today due to the lack of Doctors in here." She sighs quietly while the 19 year old soon to be 20 year old purple girl sent her sympathy smile. "Did you catch the suspect?"

Both of them are heading towards Lydia's office since she has 2 hours break. "We did and get justice from them." She said proudly and Lydia smiled at her.

Davina Knight is one of the best Detective and youngest cop that her co-worker respects her. After all, Davina is quite strong person and observant. Lydia Holland on the other hand, she's one of the youngest Doctor and a bit scary person if you mess her.

Lydia's family murdered when she was 13 years old and she could never forget something that is impossible. Her family is been murdered by a **Yōkai** (demon) and no one believes in her except the purple woman, Davina. Davina is her best friends since they were kids and Lydia stayed with the Knight's family. Davina always believe in Lydia and she can tell that her best friend is not the type of person making up things.

Davina decided to be a Detective and find the Yōkai who murdered Lydia's family. She will never stop looking for that murder. Lydia's always been there for her when she's down and feel like about to beat someone up. By that someone was her ex-fiancée, Logan Watson. Davina was happy person when Logan proposed her when she was 18 while Logan was 21 years old.

Davina's father, Jason was very proud of her daughter getting married someone accepted who she was. Until it happened during the wedding day, Davina is walking down to aisle seeing her soon-to-be-husband but, Logan didn't come to the wedding and he abandoned her alone in the church surrounded by 90 people seeing her alone.

Lydia couldn't forgive him for what Logan did to her best friend. It's been one year that she broke up with him and Davina vowed herself she'll never fall in love ever again. She on the other hand, Lydia never been in a relationship before let alone her first kiss. In other words, she's hopeless romantic woman.

"That's great and where's your partner? Vincent?" Young woman asked Davina while she's signing up papers for tomorrow's road trip to examine the poor people couldn't afford to go hospital.

Vincent Morgan, he's Davina's partner and a brother figure to them. Vincent is 28 years old married and has 3 kids and loving wife. He's very kind man and can be quite overprotective sometimes when someone flirt to Davina or Lydia.

"Vincent went to see his child playing musical drama." She shrugged and sitting down on the chair in a slouch position. "Any plans for dinner?"

"No, let's go to Japanese restaurant later? I'm craving for sushi and ramen." She smiled cheekily while Davina smile and agreed with her opinion. "What brings you here? Not that I don't mind seeing you."

"Well, Captain Reid, need your help something about Forensic stuff. You and I both know that Science is not my forte."

"You're lucky that we graduate together and now go! I'll head over to N.Y.P.D. later."

"Okay! Make sure you eat." Davina kissed her sister on the cheek and left.

Lydia multitasks to study her patient while eating melon bread. She's always been busy person and never had time looking for relationship. Davina always worried about the light blue woman health because she often to skip food and it's not good for her. After all, Lydia has congenital heart disease and she's forbid to do any extra curriculum. She's always been a fighter and Davina is always been with her through hardships.

"I should drink my medicine before Davina went insane." Talking to herself and giggled she could imagine the pink woman went insane for not taking medicine or eating. "Hmm.. Why do I get the feeling something will happen to us."

 _ **Another World**_

Davina smile while humming the song being played Can We Dance by The Vamps while Lydia shake her head slightly and amused.

"You're very in a good mood today, Davina. Care to tell me why?" She asked curiously while driving SUV.

"Well.. Tomorrow is the day you're still breathing!" She exclaimed happily. "Time fly so fast huh?"

"It sure is. Do you think they'll let me use fork?"

"For a young prodigy like you, it's not hard to use chopsticks Lyds." She said bluntly. "Honestly what's wrong with you and chopsticks?"

"We don't get along okay?" She sighs rolling her eyes. "I just don't get it."

"I'll teach you how and until you get it right."

"American like you can be quite annoying sometimes."

"British or English people like you, are quite stubborn and I seriously stab myself with a fork in my neck."

"I'm so laughing right now." She deadpan and when Lydia presses the break. Somehow it won't work. "Davina.." Catching her foster sister attention.

"What is it?" She startled and staring at her blue eyes. "Lydia? You're scaring me."

"The break won't work!" She screamed panicking and trying her best not to hit someone.

"Holy! Lydia!" Blonde woman turn the wheel quickly.

The car went flip as they crash on the water. Blonde woman's heartbeat skips louder as she winced in pain holding her chest. Davina's eyes went wide as she tried to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Lydia!"

"Davina! I'm scared!"

"Don't worry; we'll be getting out of here!" The water slowly went in as the two woman tried to getting out of the car.

"Davina!"

"Lydia!"

They both drowned and darkness takes over for them until someone from the heaven stared at them. The person smirked and caught interest on them.

"Merciful Goddess, please tell me you're not going to let these woman join their quest!"

"Those two girls never belong in that world with no Yōkai or Gods or Goddesses in the first place. I made a promise to their mothers that they're being sent to that world."

"Lady Umi and Lady Miyumi will not be happy about this."

"They're part of them for now. I'm not going to send them directly to the boys, where's the fun with that?"

The Merciful Goddess smiled and snapping her fingers the two women sent to their world as their existence erased.

"I'm sorry Jason; I know you're not happy for this. They belong to us in the first place."

Jason Knight is the biological father of Davina and he passed away 3 months ago because of his tuberculosis. He always watches them when he passed away and he's been peace seeing the girls can protect each other.

Now, the two young women will enter the world full of Yōkai and their life will turn upside down. 

* * *

_**Another World**_

Lydia suddenly gasped and sitting up quickly. She looked at her surroundings and she's in a Japanese style room. Lydia remembered when both of them are driving towards the Japanese Restaurant to eat for dinner. The break couldn't function and they end up drowning and died inside of the car, she looked at the familiar purple hair.

"Davina." She whispered in relief that her foster sister is alive and unconscious. Lydia frowned and didn't remember she wore in Priestess outfit, exactly like Kikyo's outfit from Inuyasha.

Lydia was being forced by the 16 year old teenage girl patient letting her watch anime. The blonde woman is not interested watching anime or cartoon. Full of thoughts began to swim in her mind _. 'Where are we? Did someone kidnap us? Not to mention, my heartbeat is beating normal. Is my illness gone and cure it?'_

"Lydia-sama, you're awake." The man in his 60's went in as Lydia looked surprised and shocked she somehow understands his Chinese language. "How is your feeling right now?"

 _'How did that man know my name? Where am I anyway?'_ Lydia grabs her glasses beside her pillow as she put it on to see him clearly. He's old and his smile is genuine, grey hair being tied by pigtail style as he wear dark grey robes.

"I'm fine and how did you know my name? How did we end up here?" Lydia mentally startled she could speak Chinese as well.

"My Lady, you're a Priestess." He earn shock look from the blonde woman. "Lady Davina is a Demi-goddess as well. Your grandfather will explain everything to you once Lady Davina wakes up." He bow down politely and leave the room.

"Davina!" She screamed and shaking her foster sister back and forth. "We've got a big trouble!"

"Wha-? Where are we!?" Davina screamed and immediately stand up as she was wearing royal blue dress with armour. "How did I get this?"

"I don't-"

"I did **not** sign up to cosplay Saber from Fate Stay Night." She grumbled and about to scratch her head. Davina frowned that her hair being tied up into neat bun. "Where the hell are we, Lyds?"

"I don't know and for some reason, we're in the past time." Lydia explained and crossing her arms. "All I remembered is that we're drowned and trapped inside of the car."

"I did remember." She froze and blinks. "We're in the past!?"

"Yes, the weird part is that the old man came in and he spoke Chinese. I understand him and didn't remember that I studied Chinese language."

"You're fluently good in French, Filipino, Spanish and Japanese." Davina pointed out. "I'm fluently good in speaking Korean and French. How the hell did you know about Chinese?"

"I don't know and the shocking part is that I have grandfather waiting for us." She sigh and fiddling her heart sapphire necklace. Davina always know that Lydia will play her necklace when she's nervous or afraid.

"Yikes, let's see your grandfather. Hopefully, he'll answer our questions."


	3. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 The Beginning of an Adventure**_

Young woman priestess let go of the string as the target hit on the centre. She sighs in relief while hearing a clash of swords at her side. The young Knight is duelling by her mentor.

"Rydia." The young Priestess turns around to see her grandfather. "You never failed to amaze me, your archery skills are high skilled."

Lydia chuckled quietly and smiled at him. "Grandfather, its Lydia not _**Rydia**_." She corrected him in her soft tone.

"My bad, aren't you supposed to be resting? After all, you healed few of the people and operating someone." He said worriedly of his only grandchild. "It's not good for your health."

"I'm sorry grandfather, my eyes and brain is killing me for studying Chinese writing and reading."

"Yet, you're good at speaking the only problem you have is writing and reading."

"Davina is still mastering the Chinese language. She only knows few phrases." Bow disappeared from her hand. "How's the meeting?"

"Same old and few of the man are asking marriage approval to you or Davina." He grumbled and sighs angrily while she sweat dropped and pushing her glasses up.

It's been 3 months they stayed from another dimension and learn the truth behind their legacy. Lydia didn't expect that the she grew up before are her adopted parents.

 _ **Flashback**_

The two young women are standing right in front of the man in his 60's. Davina stared at the old man and mentally gasped to see the similarity between Lydia and that man. They have the same eyes and she can tell that his eyes are filled with happiness, relief and grateful to see someone dear to him.

Lydia on the other hand, is speechless to see she has grandfather yet, her parents didn't bother to tell she has relative left. She wonder why now and not before when her parents were dead?

The old man suddenly stands up and tackled Lydia into hug as she gasped at his strength. While Davina froze to see someone hug Lydia and she yelp in surprise the old man grab her as well to join the hug. He let go of them and gazing both at the two woman.

 **"You look so much like you're mother, Katsumi."** Davina frowned and couldn't understand what the man is saying in Chinese while Lydia understands him.

 **"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about and Katsumi is not my mother."** Lydia answered back in Chinese.

 **"It's time for you to learn the truth, Holland Lydia and that goes for your friend."**

Davina mentally groaned that she couldn't understand Chinese at all and how did Lydia manage to understand him? She couldn't have study Chinese language in the first place.

 **"How did you know us anyway?"** Lydia can't help as she asked question.

 **"The Merciful Goddess knows you and she's also the Godmother of Davina."** Old man explained. **"She sent you two to another world that has no Yōkai till the time comes you two will come back."**

 **"In short, my family are not my real family same goes for Davina's dad!?"**

 **"Jason, is the biological father of Davina and he didn't know Davina's mother, Umi. She's the Goddess of Water and hides herself from them."** He sigh sadly while Lydia is taking a process to grasp it. **"I haven't heard Lady Umi since then and they have their own reasons why sent you two from another dimension."**

 **"Where are my parents?"**

 **"They died as a hero getting rid of the Yōkai wanted to kill one of the powerful person as their threat."** He sigh sadly and remembering his son and daughter-in-law died by them. **"I'm sorry, Lydia and Davina?"** Sweat dropping to see the purple woman is bored and so closed she could sleep in their conversation.

 **"I'll explain everything to her since she doesn't understand Chinese and why are they calling me Priestess and Davina as Demi-goddess?"**

 **"Your mother is a Priestess and Davina is a Demi-goddess."**

 **"Davina is half human and-"**

 **"Half Goddess as well and you two will get used to this world. My name is Takamasa Daisuke, your grandfather."**

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

Lydia and Davina are one of the most beautiful women in their hometown it's no wonder why the men is asking for marriage. Either of them as the other woman is filled with jealous because of their true beauty with no make-up.

Daisuke taught Lydia how to control her powers as she mastered it well while Davina fully controlled how to use water. Both of them are fast learner and they did their best just to survive and protect them.

Lydia excused herself to approach Davina as she just finished training using swords than guns. Davina always wanted to learn new things and she'll do anything in her power to protect them.

"How's the training?" Lydia asked Davina in English despite she's still practicing Chinese language.

"Fine and tiring who knew handling swords can be heavy." She sighs heavily. "I feel out of place, everyone speaking freaking Chinese not English!"

"I still don't know why I'm fluently speaking Chinese to them." She said bluntly and frowned. "You'll master it in no time."

"Hope so, it feels weird not using any electronic devices. I miss my iPhone 6 and Mac book." Lydia nod in agreement and it feels weird not using it.

"Me too, so what should we do?" Lydia asked and as usual her hair is being tied up into high ponytail that her hair is end up on waist.

"Let's asked the villagers if they notice any suspicious at all." Davina suggested as the Kitsune appeared on her shoulder.

"I agree with you, the Yōkai went berserk all of a sudden and we need to find a way these people are safe." 

* * *

_**Another World**_

The Sanzo's group are on a quest to find two people for them to join. The young Priest known as Genjo Sanzo is going to have arranged marriage by the unknown Priestess he doesn't even met. Sanzo is still mad why the Merciful Goddess chooses a woman without his permission? He didn't even knew her or see her!

"I'm hungry!" The young brunette boy has known as Son Goku and her golden eyes whined when his stomach grumbles.

"Shut it! Stupid monkey!" The red head man known as Sha Gojyo whacks the young boy on the head. "We're almost there and to see Sanzo-sama's fiancé!" He teased the Priest as he heard the gun click.

"Say that one more time and I will not hesitate to shoot you." Sanzo said angrily. "I'm not interested seeing someone!"

"Ma, ma, calm down Sanzo." The raven haired man with one glass known as Cho Hakkai said softly. "The Merciful Goddess did say that the only way wedding will happened. Is to impress her and make her family approved of the marriage."

"There is no-"

"I see a town!" Goku suddenly yelled in happiness.

Sanzo whack Goku's head using paper fan and sigh annoyingly hoping he could find the Priestess and her Knight.

Davina and Lydia are disguising themselves as traveler. Davina suggested that they could disguise themselves as traveler and ask questions from the people if they noticed any suspicious of being attacked by Yōkai. The Demi-goddess knew she'll gain a lot of attraction because of her unusual purple hair, wearing black wavy wig hair and wearing fake glasses. Lydia on the other hand, she wears short bob cut brown wig.

"Lyds, how on earth did you feel so comfortable wearing glasses instead of contact lens?" Demi-goddess whispered that no one could hear her when she's pretending to be a mute person.

"I don't know and I'll be half blind without my glasses."

"You're still more beautiful without glasses, Lady Lydia." Orange small kitsune known as Olivia Holland spoke in English as well. Olivia easily speaks different language when she touch foreigner that spoke different language.

"You're flattering me, Olly." A blushed appeared on her face then frowned seeing familiar girl been surrounded by men.

"Wait." Demi-goddess raises her arm to stop the Priestess from saving the girl. "Someone is going to save her."

Priestess blinks in surprise to see three Yōkai's and one monk beating up the man as they fled in fear. She tilts her head as the letter appeared on the Demi-goddess hand.

"Your grandfather is sending us a letter. I wonder what it is." Olivia pretend to be a stuff toy so no one could notice she's alive Kitsune.

"Let's go." The Demi-goddess approached the short black hair girl known as Houmei. "Houmei-chan." In Chinese while Davina is trying her best not to twitch but smile.

"Ah! Ly-" Houmei stopped and decided to call her fake name. "Xiayou-san!"

"I'm glad you're okay. Thank you gentlemen, for saving Houmei-chan." She mentally looked surprised to see the person that her grandfather, Daisuke explained about the Priest is travelling with the three Yōkai.

"You're welcome." Gojyo winked at the Priestess and the Demi-goddess. "I've never seen a pretty ladies li-"

"I really appreciate not to flirting 14 year old girls, sir." Lydia spoke sweetly while the red hair blushed in embarrassment and Goku laugh at his misfortune.

"You're 14? You're quite tall." Hakkai said in a surprise tone while Lydia noticed Sanzo is staring at her deeply.

"We get that a lot. Houmei-chan, we're going to stay overnight."

"Yes, of course, Xiayou-chan!" Houmei agreed and stare at her saviour. "You can also stay at the inn."

"That would be great! I'm hungry!" Goku said happily causing everyone to sweat dropped.

"Mei Lin." Lydia called the Demi-goddess fake name. "Let's go."

The Demi-goddess nod as she follows the Priestess holding Olivia in her arms while the Sanzo-ikkou can't help but feel suspicious about two women. 

* * *

_**Another World**_

The two women are reading the letter.

 _ **Lydia and Davina,**_

 _ **I received a message from the Merciful Goddess and the reason why the Yōkai went rampage because someone will revive the Demon Lord, Gyumaoh.**_

 _ **You two will be the great asset to join the Sanzo's group and I bring grave news that you don't like it.**_

 _ **Lydia, you know how much I despise when it comes to arrange marriage. The Merciful Goddess arranges marriage to you from someone named Genjo Sanzo.**_

 _ **Believe me, I'm angry and they knew that we're stubborn person not to accept marriage so easily. I know you don't want to married someone you didn't met.**_

 _ **You three take care of yourselves and be careful around them.**_

 _ **Daisuke**_

Demi-goddess slams her hands to the table as it destroyed by one punch. Lydia on the other hand, couldn't believe the Merciful Goddess will arrange someone that she didn't know.

"Someone is ambushing them." Olivia spoke and glances at the two women.

"Let's stop the disguise." They removed their disguises and went to the room.

"What the-"

"Could it be-"

Lydia's bow and arrow appeared as she shoots at the Yōkai while Davina unsheathe her sword and killed them in the blink of an eye.

"Really! They're all such..." Yōkai woman was been punch by Sanzo.

"Thanks for what you did back there." Sanzo said sarcastically.

"Don't underestimate me, droopy-eyed boy!" Yōkai suddenly transformed.

"She can't be-"

"Metamorphosis." Lydia cut Sanzo off and pushing her glasses up.

"Eww! Doesn't look tasty!" Goku whined while the two woman stared at the brunette disbelief.

"I envy the way your brain must be wired to think that way." Gojyo added.

Suddenly they've been trapped by a spider web. They try to snap them.

"Her powers have increased because of her transformation!" Sanzo explained and Lydia is started to formulate a plan how to cut the web off.

The girl suddenly screamed. "Davina!" Lydia screamed her sister.

"Got it! Holy sword!" Five swords appeared out of nowhere as it directly attacked on the spider followed by the sound of the gun shot. The web finally snapped as they turned around to see the father of the girl shot the giant spider.

"They snapped." Goku commented.

"Are you all right, Houmei, Lydia-sama and Davina-sama!?" The man asked worriedly.

"Davina and Rydia?" Goku asked in confused as Lydia sigh at her mispronounced name.

"It's Lydia and we're fine." Lydia reassured Houmei's father.

"Father!" Houmei tackled her father in hug.

"I believe this is your gun?" Father gave the gun to the priest.

"That's a ten percent finder's fee, then?" Sanzo asked causing Lydia to sweat dropped as she remembered the letter.

 _'I can't believe this is the guy I'm supposed to engage with.'_ Lydia thought mentally and shakes her head to focus.

"Damn you!" Yōkai cursed at them. "You're only humans!" She started to eat her own companion.

"Houmei! Don't look!" Davina screamed in Chinese as she hug the girl.

"Yuck! She's eating her friends!" Goku grossed out to see it coming.

"She is consuming their powers to heal her wound." Lydia explained and pushing her glasses up. "Olivia, I want you to protect them at all cost." She glances at the Kitsune nodding at her master.

"So, she eats men. She really is a spider woman." Gojyo said sarcastically and the blonde woman frowned.

"This is unforgivable." Clenching her bow tightly and glaring at the giant spider.

"I'll eat you too!"

"Stop that!" Goku and Davina stopped the Spider attack.

"Goku-san! Davina-sama!"

"Why? Why do you protect the lowly and powerless humans? You boys are demons, just like us!"

"She's lying isn't she?" Houmei asked Goku hoping it isn't true. "Liar! You were tricking me, all along. All this time! All this time! You were tricking me the whole time!"

"No! I-"

"Stay away from me, Yōkai!"

Goku suddenly let his guard down as Davina pushed him to take the hit.

"Davina-sama!"

"Davina!"

The purple woman stands up weakly and glared at the spider. "Houmei, this guy is not tricking you. He is Yōkai, so what? If he's Yōkai he would've killed you in the first place." Houmei was shocked at her sudden outburst.

"Davina is right!" Goku stopped another attacked from the spider. "Not all Yokai's are evil and if they are. These three would have killed us by now, but they helped us."

"The blondie and purple is right!" Goku spoke and the two women glared at him. "Her cooking was good! That's all!" They let the brunette handle the spider.

"Hakkai, take care of Houmei and her father." Sanzo ordered the green eye men. "Gojyo, Knight, help Goku and buy the Priestess and I sometime."

"How will you know that I'll help you sealing her?" Lydia asked her not fiancée yet.

"I heard a lot from you and that Knight of yours are one of the strongest." He said bluntly.

"We'll explained everything later right after we defeat this spider." Davina spoke as Gojyo follow the purple woman.

"Over here, Spider woman!"

" _'Take women, but don't get taken by them,'_ right? Oh, wait, that's liquor."

"You shall be punished of your crimes!"

Sanzo began to chant while Lydia's hand glowed.

"Makai Tenjou!"

"Holy Chain!"

Goku and Davina attacked together as the Spider is been defeated by them. The blonde women sigh in relief that is finally over.

"Lydia-sama are you okay?" Houmei asked the Priestess worriedly.

"I will be.." She smiled nervously to see the men are staring at her and Davina. "We'll never see each other again." _'There is no way that I'll join them!'_

Just as Lydia is about to escape someone grab her wrist, she gasped to see Sanzo is holding her while Davina is being held down by Goku.

"You two got explaining to do." Sanzo said coldly.

The two women sigh knowing this will be impossible for them to escape from their grasp. 

* * *

_**Another World**_

"In other words, Gyumaoh will rise if someone revives him." Davina lay her head on the table using her arms as the pillow.

"Yes, you're taking this seriously, Lydia-sama." Hakkai spoke and surprised at her calm demeanour.

The two of them are explaining themselves why they're here. It was Lydia explained most of the story because she knew Davina is still not fluently good in Chinese. The men explained everything to them that they're going to West to stop them reviving Gyumaoh.

"Of course, you four never lied to us about this Yōkai-dono. Davina and I are searching for clues about this why they went berserk. Now we know why." She frowned and pushing her glasses up. "What I don't understand, is why the Merciful Goddess wanted us to be husband and wife." Staring at the Priest who just smoking in his cigarette.

"Merciful Goddess feels pity on you?" Olivia suggested. "After all, you were never interest on someone."

"I'm not interested seeing someone and why would I marry him? I barely knew you."

"I don't even know who are you really are woman." Sanzo said bluntly.

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual Sanzo." Glaring back at him.

"Lydia-chan!" Gojyo said cheerfully and snickered couldn't believe the Priest is marrying the 14 year old when she's not. "I feel sorry for you to married old man like him."

"Gojyo I'll kill you." Sanzo said angrily.

"You really are dumb perverted man I've ever met." Olivia said bluntly causing the three men smirked while the red boy twitches his eyebrow on the Kitsune. "Both of them are 19 and Davina is the oldest by a month."

Everyone looked shocked to hear the sudden news while Goku laugh loudly.

"Hahaha! Gojyo been called dumb pervert!"

"Shut it stupid monkey!"

"What did you just say!?"

"Midget stupid monkey!"

"Are they always like this?" Lydia asked quietly to Hakkai who just chuckled nervously and nod.

"I believe so, Davina-sama, are you alright?" He asked worriedly at the pinkette.

"Peachy! **If everyone will speak English**." Only Lydia and Olivia understood her while he looked puzzled what she said.

"Davina is still learning Chinese and she can't keep up the conversation." Lydia explained. "She'll master it in no time."

"I see." Davina sigh heavily and twitching her right eye seeing the red man and brunette are arguing back and forth.

The swords pop out of nowhere as they scream in frightened while Sanzo mentally amused to see the pink woman is not in a good mode. He could see her glare towards the two idiots and him.

 **"If you guys won't stop bickering each other like a kid. Help me before I'll beat you down badly!"** Davina screamed in English while Lydia translate it into Chinese so they could understand her.

 **"Davina, you'll master it in no time."** Lydia spoke with British accent while they look confused minus Olivia.

"Lydia-sama is right." Olivia spoke and smiled. "Or you would pretend to be a mute using sign language?"

"Thanks for the boost of confidence." Davina said sarcastically and the sword disappeared.

"You're welcome." She smirked and Davina shrugged her shoulder.

"What will you three do now?" Gojyo asked curiously at them. "I mean now that we know-"

"There is no way in hell we'll join with you guys!" Davina exclaimed and slamming her hands on the table. "Why you four of all people!?"

"Make it five if you count the white dragon." Lydia added as she received a glare from her foster sister.

"Lydia."

"Davina." She sighs heavily knowing this purple woman is more stubborn than her. "It's not our choice to join them."

"After all the Merciful Goddess did say you'll joining us." Hakkai pointed out and the kitsune nod in agreement.

"I agree with him, Lydia-sama this is your call." Everyone stared at the Priestess and she's in deep thought.

'Grandfather can take care of himself and he'll send us a letter sometimes. I would also like to know more about Sanzo why the Merciful Goddess pick him of all people.' Lydia glance everyone then lastly at Sanzo in blank expression.

"We have no choice but to join them." Lydia answered and Gojyo immediately went on her side.

"So, Ly-"

"Don't even think about it, Gojyo." Priestess glared at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Ha! She got you! Gojyo!" Goku laugh and Gojyo smack him as they began to fight each other.

"Are they always like this?" Davina asked Hakkai who just laugh nervously and sweat dropped.

"Yes, they do that a lot." Davina nod in understanding. 

* * *

_**Another World**_

"Leaving already?" Houmei's father asked them and he was surprised that the two women are joining them.

"Yes. We can't afford to stay long." Hakkai explained. "Guess Houmei isn't going to see us off."

"It can't be helped, not after what happened yesterday." Lydia spoke and frowned that she remembered Houmei's fearful expression when she learned the truth about Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai are Yōkai.

"Well, we should get going."

Davina frowned seeing the brunette boy sad expression. She sense familiar presence and smile knowing who the person is.

"Please wait!"

"Houmei!" Goku was relief he to see the girl again.

"This is all I can do. So I packed you a bento." In a nervous tone. "If it's all right, I hope you will all.."

"Sure!" Goku take the bento from her hands and the Priestess smiled seeing Houmei's blushed. "Thank you!"

"Houmei-chan, take care of yourself and your father okay?" Davina spoke softly at her.

"Yes, of course. Davina-sama and Lydia-sama..." She looked at them sadly. "Are you coming back again in here?"

"We will." Lydia answered and smiled at her. "After all, you and your father are the one's who feel us welcome and we'll be back again, soon."

The six of them leave the city. Lydia has no choice but to sit on Sanzo's lap since they can't fit over on the backseat. Davina on the other hand, she's being squished between Gojyo and Goku knowing these two will fight over and Olivia is sitting on Hakkai's shoulder.

"They finally sent an assassin directly after us." Sanzo spoke and he's not glad that the blonde woman is with him.

"Gyumaoh's revival, this person called Kougaiji.. There is too much that is still a mystery, but it seems the situation is more serious than we thought." Hakkai pointed out.

"I agree with you, Hakkai." Lydia spoke and furrowed her eyebrows. "Before we encounter you. Davina and I crossed them; they wanted me to be their sacrifice for their Yōkai-dono."

"Why? But before that." Sanzo's patient run out because of Gojyo and Goku are arguing behind while Davina is trying her best to stop them. "Can't we do something about the idiots in the back!?"

"My sentiments exactly." Hakkai agreed.

"I had enough of this!" Davina screamed angrily and she summoned lots of swords towards them and snatching the food.

"I'm confiscating this." Lydia spoke and grabs the bento when the Demi-goddess gave it to her.

"It's unfair!"

"You guys are unfair and eat while we're not." She said bluntly and eat the food using chopsticks.

"Lyds! Give me some!"

"Sure!"

"Oi!"

"Lydia-sama can I have some!"

"Sure, say ahh! Olly!"

"Ahh!"

"My food!"

"My, my this is fun."

"Lydia feed me."

"What am I? Your maid? Get your own food, Sanzo."

"You're the one who sit on my lap in the first place!"

Priestess and Demi-goddess began their journey with them.


	4. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 Where the Gods Are**_

Olivia is making herself grow bigger when the two sisters are riding on her. Gojyo, Sanzo and Hakkai are walking while Goku is carrying the bag minus theirs. Daisuke gave them charm bag that they could put all their things needed for safety reasons.

"995,996.. 997,998,999.. 1,000! All right, I'm done! Come on, everyone! Who's next, who's next!?" The three boys stopped and they do the rock-paper-scissor while the girls sweat dropped.

It's been a week that they joined them and they get along quickly. Davina couldn't understand why her Godmother decided to have arranged marriage on her sister. She also has this feeling the Merciful Goddess is hiding something from her and Davina will find it out soon.

 **"You have got to be kidding me."** Davina murmured in English. **"Why can't they give him a break?"**

 **"Because they're too lazy to carry and let the little boy carry their things."** Olivia said bluntly.

 **"Aren't they gentleman?"** She said sarcastically and Lydia sigh.

 **"I feel sorry for him; do you think that I could help him carry those things?"** Lydia suggested and they ignored the looks from them.

"Lydia-chan!" Goku suddenly called Priestess. "Can I ask you a favour? Please!" Pleading the blonde woman and she gulp nervously at him. Olivia knows that Davina and Lydia has soft spots when it comes to kids like him.

"It depends on what favour would that be." Lydia answered.

"Is it okay if Olivia will carry the bag please!? I mean we saw her! She grows bigger and can fly!"

"Oi, Goku-"

"You can ask me instead of Lydia-sama or Davina-sama, Goku-sama." Orange Kitsune spoke with a smile. "I don't mind to carry those things for you."

"Thank you Olivia!" He cried in tears of joy that someone cares for him like them.

"You're welcome." Olivia lowered herself so the two women could get off. Hakkai offered his hand towards them and they accept it.

"The sun is going to set before we get over the mountains at this rate." Sanzo explained while they walked.

"In that case, shall we ask them for a night's lodgings?" Hakkai asked and they stopped to see the temple.

"That's some temple, man!" Gojyo commented dryly.

"Pardon me!"

The two monks appeared and looked down to see the guest. "What do you want!?"

"We are travelers. Would you kindly let us stay the night?" Davina asked politely.

"This is a sacred temple, and therefore, we cannot allow strangers and two women within its walls!"

"What the hell's up with that!?" Goku asked. Lydia sigh heavily and knew there are some temple that women and strangers aren't allowed.

"Man, that's why I hate monks!"

"Oh, dear!"

"Come on, I'm hungry!"

"Lydia, why don't you pull grandfather's card." Davina suggested and Lydia face palmed completely forgot that her grandfather is well known to everyone.

"Why did I forget about that?" Lydia muttered and gaze at the two monks above. "I'm the granddaughter of Takamasa Daisuke, Holland Lydia and Priestess of the Konan Village. I'm travelling with my companions including Priest Genjo Sanzo." In a strong voice.

"She's the granddaughter of Takamasa-dono!?"

"They have the same eyes and she's with Priest Genjo Sanzo!?"

"Please forgive us! We will let you in right away!" The two monks hurriedly and Goku stared in amaze at Lydia.

"Wow Lydia! I didn't know you could be that important person!" Lydia laugh nervously and pushing her glasses up.

"I'm not that important person." She muttered.

"Yeah, right." Gojyo snort and earn slap from the Demigoddess. "What the-"

"Careful, you can't curse when we're in the temple." Davina said with a smug on her face.

They went inside of the Iwayama Temple and been greeted by the monks. Olivia volunteered herself to watch over their belongings since she always get bored talking to the monks.

"Priest Sanzo and Priestess Lydia, you honor this old temple with your presence." Elder monk spoke with a warm smile.

"We are grateful for your welcome." Sanzo and Lydia spoke in sync which surprised them mentally.

"Hey, is he and Lydia that much of a big shot?" Gojyo whispered at Hakkai and Davina.

"Not so much, but it is the power of the title of Sanzo. There are five scriptures in this world called the Founding of Heaven and Earth, and it seems the title of Sanzo is given to the guardians of each of these scriptures. Among Buddhists, they are revered as the highest-ranking monks." Hakkai explained and frowned. "I don't know why Lydia-sama is also important to this. Can you explain it to us, Davina-sama."

"Daisuke-sama is one of the powerful Priest." Davina spoke then crossing her arms. "Daisuke-sama didn't take the title Sanzo for personal reasons."

"How is Lydia related to him?" Gojyo asked curiously. He knew the Takamasa family are one of the powerful persons and couldn't point out why Lydia is involved with them.

"Daisuke-sama's son, Tatsuya-sama, is the father of Lydia." Hakkai answered in shocked and now see the resemblance why the blonde priestess has the same eyes of the elder Takamasa.

"Shit." Gojyo whispered and curse. "How'd that godless bastard get to be one of the highest-ranking monks?"

"That is beyond my scope." He sweat dropped.

"First expectations to see a Priest. Is that he always been kind to everyone?" Davina said bluntly and sighs in disappointed. "It's been destroyed by him." Hakkai pat the purple woman on the shoulder as she flinch in his touch. The newly Yōkai frowned why she feels uncomfortable of his touch.

"Actually, Priest Koumyou Sanzo also graced this temple with his presence a dozen or so years ago. The orderly and majestic appearance of Master Koumyou is still fresh in my memory. If I may so, Master Genjo, you greatly resemble Master Koumyou. I heard that when Master Koumyou Sanzo passed away, you, his favourite pupil, had taken up his mantle as Genjo Sanzo." Elder monk explained.

"Enough of such things." Sanzo spoke and Lydia could tell that this guy feel uncomfortable about it despite hiding it very well. "It is difficult to cross these Rocky Mountains in one day, so we would like lodgings for the night."

"Priestess Lydia." Lydia glances up towards the elder monk. "I'm sorry for your lose." She tense and froze while Davina is staring worriedly at her knowing that topic is very sensitive. "Your parents were great people and you looked exactly like Priestess Katsumi when she was your age."

"Thank you." She said stiffly and clearing her throat. "Would you kindly show us our room?"

"Yes, of course, we would be happy to, it's just that.."

"Is there something?" Hakkai asked curiously and noticing the monks stared at them.

"This is a sacred temple and by right, we do not allow outsiders to pass through our doors. Those three gentlemen over there hardly seem to be devout Buddhists and women aren't allowed in here." Davina bit her tongue before she could argue on them.

"I understand the Priestess to stay. But you'll let a monk stay, but John Q. Public's not welcome!?" Gojyo asked angrily. "What is this, an exclusive restaurant!?" Hakkai tried to calm the red hair boy down.

"That is fine with us." Sanzo answered for both of them while Lydia gave him a look.

"Are they your pupils?" Elder monks asked them.

"No, they're our servants." Sanzo said bluntly as Hakkai and Davina stop the two idiots.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"What is your relationship to Priestess Lydia?"

"She's my fiancée."

"Eh!?"

"Sanzo! I'll kill you!"

"Get him! Davina!"

"Calm yourself down Davina-sama!"

"I'll help you Davina-chan!"

"I will if I'm going to strangle that blondie wannabe priest!"

"Gojyo! Don't encourage her!"

 _ **Another World**_

"Hey! You bastard, that's my xialongbao!"

"Who cares? It's just a little bit."

Davina noticed that her sister didn't join dinner but stayed in the room. Demigoddess knew talking about **biological parents** is very sensitive subject for Lydia. After all, Lydia grew up adopted parents and that explains for Davina why she didn't resemble them at all. Sanzo noticed the priestess is missing and maybe she's in the room resting. He also noticed there is something off about Davina and he's going to find out soon.

"Goku and Gojyo mind your manners." Davina said in stern tone. "If you two will not eat properly, I'll make sure that something will happen to you."

"Eep! We're sorry!" Goku and Gojyo apologise in sync knowing this woman can be quite scary.

Davina grab the foods for her sister and Olivia. She leave quietly not knowing Hakkai is staring at her. 

* * *

_**Another World**_

Demigoddess came in their room. Gojyo, Hakkai, Goku and Sanzo went another room to rest because both of them are female and they need privacy.

"Lydia and Olly. I brought you some food." Demigoddess announced and placing the food on the table.

"You're a life saver, Davina-sama." Olivia said and immediately eat with manners unlike the two boys.

Lydia smiled and eating her own food quietly. Demigoddess pats the priestess head with a sad smile.

"Lydia, the elder didn't mean to blurt it out." Davina said in a soft tone. "I know it's quite sensitive topic and I'm here if you need anything okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Davina for being here with me."

"You're welcome." Orange Kitsune smiled at their sister bonding despite not sharing the same blood. They have strong bond that no one could break it.

"Have you found the room to your liking?" The bald young boy, carrying tray with tea, smiling at them. "I am Yo, and I have been given the honour of seeing to your needs. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Closing his eyes while smiling at them.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Yo-kun." Lydia said in a gentle tone. "I'm Lydia, this is my familiar, Olivia and my best friend, Davina."

"Ah- ni-nice to meet you." Yo stuttered and smiled sheepishly at them. "Sorry I've never talk women before."

"There's no need to apologise." Davina reassured the boy. "It's not every day to see a woman in here and we get that a lot."

"If you need anything, just call me." Young boy left.

Lydia chuckled and decided to finish her dinner while Davina is drawing using her sketchbook. The priestess froze that her vision is giving a warning while Davina stop and stare at her sister.

Lydia has the vision ability to see future and it'll only come sometimes if something bad will happened. She despises this ability knowing what will happen and it's a curse for her. Her blue eyes went back to normal.

"Someone will ambush the Iwayama temple and ordered the Yōkai to kill Sanzo and kidnapped me." Lydia explained and she frowned. "Sanzo and the others don't know who Kougaji is."

"What else?" Olivia asked demanded.

"They're going to kill monks and we have to help them."

"Should we warn them?" Davina asked.

"Grandfather forbid me not to tell **my** ability and this guys will take any suspicious of this if we tell them. Let's go." 

* * *

_**Another World**_

"Ha!" Demigoddess interfered and glared coldly at the Yōkai. "It's pretty low for you to kill the monks."

"Everyone! Evacuate now!" The priestess suddenly appeared and the Kitsune transformed into young beautiful women. Olivia's orange curly hair been dropped on the waist level wearing orange kimono with a twin fan on her waist.

"Blonde hair girl with glasses. You must be Priestess Lydia and she's your Knight." Yōkai spoke and grinned evilly. "Kougaiji-sama will be so happy if I kill Sanzo and take you, Priestess Lydia."

"You'll have to get through me first!" Davina slashed Yōkai and he groaned in pain. She back flips to go Lydia's side and holding her sword tightly.

"Olivia, get the monks to a safe place and protect them at all cost." Lydia commanded the Kitsune. "I'll check them up later."

"Your wish is my command, Lydia-sama." Olivia evacuates the monks not knowing the young boy is still on the wall watching their fight.

"It's impossible! How did you do that!?" Yōkai asked angrily at the Demi-goddess.

"She's special person." Familiar voice heard and the girls turned around to see Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku are here. "I noticed when Davina-sama released her powers. She's not an ordinary human, is she?" Hakkai asked curiously.

"Eh? Where's Olivia?" Goku asked and noticed the Kitsune is missing.

"She's leading the monk to the safe area." Lydia answered and pushing her glasses up. "I'll check them up later. Tell me, why is your Lord wanted me so badly and kill Sanzo?"

"Why should I answer when you're going to be dead once the Lord is been revived!?" He laughs and Lydia glared heavily at him. "I'll show you my true powers to get you!" The scythe appeared on his right elbow.

"Oh, that's why his shirt is missing the right sleeve." Hakkai commented and mentally frowned why they dodge his question.

"I was thinking it looked pretty dorky." Gojyo added. "I think Davina-chan can take care of him."

"Shut up! No one gets away with making fun of my sense of fashion! There is no way that little girl will defeat me!" Yōkai said and Davina laugh coldly as Goku and Gojyo flinch then step back from them.

"I'll show you this little girl is not weakling! Ha!" Davina deflect his attack then push him off.

"Is that what you can do? You call yourself Knight!?"

"Tch, this guy is getting on my nerves."

Just when the Yōkai is about to attack the Demigoddess someone stop his attack and punch him.

"What an ungainly way to fall, minus forty points." Sanzo spoke and the two female sweats dropped.

"What's with the minus point?" Lydia whispered.

"Sanzo!" Goku yelled the Priest name.

"That makes a total of minus eighty points." Hakkai added.

"Seriously? What's with this deduction points!?" Davina exclaimed.

"Why's it that you always monopolise the good scenes?" Gojyo appeared on Sanzo's side. "Davina-chan could've easily taken care of this guy by herself."

"Hey, you let me take care of this while you guys watch!?"

"Yes! I mean you're our Knight in shining armour!"

"If he's sending assassins of your caliber after us and kidnapped Lydia, this Kougaiji-dono of yours really must not think much of us." Sanzo interrupted their bickering. "What is the purpose of the experiments to revive Gyumaoh? Why is Lydia involves with this reviving Gyumaoh? What's behind all this?"

"You stink of blood." Lydia approached on Sanzo's side. "How many people's blood have you been splattered with? The title of Sanzo would be appalled to hear of it."

"Minus twenty points. That's game over."

"Idiot, the one whose game is over is you! Die!"

"Makai Tenjou!" Sanzo trapped him. "You only get one continue, Lydia."

The Priestess shoots the Yōkai using bow and arrow as she killed him. Lydia sensed the young boy and immediately approached him with Hakkai.

"So there you are! Are you hurt?" Hakkai asked Yo.

"What in the world are you people!?" Yo immediately stand up. "It said you've been splattered by the blood of many! Have you killed in this manner time and again!?"

"Hey, it's not like we have a choice!" Goku spoke. "If we don't kill them, they'll kill us!"

"We do not think this is-"

"Yo." Davina spoke and approach the boy. "We fought because the Yōkai tried to kill us and kidnapped my best friend. It's not good to kill someone that is true, but we have our own reason why we killed someone dared to kill us and this is what they called self-defence."

"Self-defence!? You call that self-defence! Killing someone is not good! The act of taking lives, no matter who's it is, is blasphemy against Buddha-dono!"

"Do you really mean what you're saying?" Sanzo questioned Yo while Lydia stared at the boy sadly. "You still mean it after seeing few of your fellow monks killed? If you want to be so close to the Gods, just die! Anyone can become closer to Buddha if they die. Like those monks over there."

"That is enough!" Lydia screamed and startling the three men minus the Priest. "If you want to pray and worship Buddha that is fine. You and the others are lucky enough that we fought Yōkai before he shed more blood." Lydia clenching her hand into fist. "Buddha can't protect you and the others. If something might happen again, you need to be ready and train yourself to become stronger."

"Lydia's right." Davina spoke. "I maybe different religion... I train myself to protect someone dear to me."

"Lydia-sama.. Davina-sama.." Yo muttered.

"We can't be here all the time to protect you and the monks." Olivia pops out of nowhere sitting on Davina's right shoulder. "My advice for you, get strong and protect them. Start questioning yourself _what are you fighting for?_ "

"Don't judge us so easily and you don't even know what we've been through." Lydia added. 

* * *

_**Another World**_

Sanzo-ikkou are about to continue their journey. Yo immediately approach the Priest and Priestess.

"Sanzo-sama and Lydia-sama, when everything is over, won't you come visit our temple again?" Yo asked them. "When you do... When you do, please teach me mah-jongg and how to use bow and arrow!"

Sanzo smirked. "I'll remember to do that."

"I'm pretty strict teacher when it comes to archery. I'll remember to do that as well." Lydia spoke and kisses him on the forehead. "Take care of yourself." Patting his head.

"Ly-Ly-Lydia-sama." Yo stutter and blushed furiously.

"Oh dear."

"Lydia-sama is quite popular."

"Unfair! Why does he even get a kiss while I don't!?"

Davina roll her eyes and muttered immature then hugging Yo. "Take care of yourself and the monks okay?"

"Yes!" Demi-goddess let go as the seven of them are walking away. "Davina-sama! What makes you stronger!?"

Davina turned around and walk backwards. "Is to protect someone I care! I also have my own code! We protect those who cannot protect themselves!" She hums and turned around to face them. "What?"

"You and Lydia-chan are good to kids." Hakkai commented.

"That is because I have 5 year old niece and nephew." She answered. "It makes me really soft to them."

"What about you Lydia? What makes you soft?" Goku asked the Priestess.

"I'm a Doctor and I used to have patient on kids. They've been kind to me because I have this aura that would make them like me... That's what the kids told me." Shrugging her shoulders.

"Eh? Doctor and Priestess huh?" Gojyo smirked at the blonde women. "Lydia-chan, my whole body is sore. Can you check me up?"

"I will and then bind you." Raising her arm to cast a spell on him.

"I was just kidding jeez! You and Davina-chan are scary!"


	5. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 Crimson Tears**_

 _ **Another World**_

"Lydia!"

"..."

"Lydia! Someone is talking to you." Olivia appeared on Lydia's book.

"Ah, sorry Sanzo." Lydia apologises and smiled sheepishly. "What is it?"

As usual Lydia is sitting on Sanzo's lap and the priest is getting used to it since she's not like other women flirting or seducing at him.

"Do you have any ideas how to silent them?"

"I do and si-" they screamed when they are about to fall over the river.

 **Splash!**

Hakuryu revert back into his original form. Olivia fly next to the white dragon and she doesn't like to get wet.

"Man, that's cold!" Goku complained. "Hey, Hakuryu and Olivia! That's cheap, avoiding getting wet all by yourselves!" Goyjo keeps on screaming pretending that he almost drown. "Gojyo, you're a water sprite and you can't swim?"

"I only swim around in bed." Gojyo answered bluntly.

"I see. Go cold your heads one more time!" Sanzo slam Goku and Gojyo both on the river.

"Lydia-sama? Davina-sama?" Hakkai called and saw Lydia is okay but he blushed seeing the Priestess body. Newly Yōkai turned around not to stare the Priestess chest.

"Wow! Lydia-chan! I didn't know you wear black lace bra!" Gojyo whistled and Lydia blushed heavily and covering her chest. "Eh? You look different without glasses and letting your hair down!"

"Bind!"

"Gah!"

"Where's Davina?" Sanzo asked and noticed the purple woman is missing.

"I'm here! I hate it when I'm in the water." Turning around to see Davina is sitting on the rock. What shock the boys most is that her legs turned into pink mermaid tail and her bra is pink shell.

"What the hell!?" Gojyo exclaimed and pointing his finger towards her. "What happened to you!?"

"The cat is out of the bag now." Olivia muttered.

"Hakkai noticed that I'm not completely human." Davina explained and stared at Hakkai's green eyes. "I'm half immortal and half mortal."

"In other words, Davina is a Demigoddess. Her father is human while her mother is the Goddess of Water."

"Umi.." Sanzo answered and knew the Goddess of Water.

"Correct, this is why if I stayed any water. I'm going to turned myself into mermaid." Davina explained and glared at Gojyo.

"Bwaahahaha!" Gojyo laugh and ignoring that he's been bind by the Priestess.

"Take this!" Davina splashed them on the huge wave.

"Wah!"

"Don't include me for this!"

"Mind your aim Davina!"

They stopped to hear someone laugh as the person stopped to reveal blonde woman. "Oh, I'm sorry. You all seem to be good friends and having so much fun, I just couldn't help myself."

"Please don't group me in with these wretches." Sanzo muttered angrily.

"I've been surrounded by immature people." Lydia muttered and glared back at Sanzo that the priest glared at her.

"Anyway, why don't you all come to my place? I'll serve you some hot tea for having laughed at you." She giggled slightly.

"I hope you don't mind." Lydia spoke still covering her chest while squinting her eyes. Without Lydia's glasses, she's half blind.

"I don't mind at all!"

"Great!" Davina clap her hands together and dive as she splash it towards Gojyo.

"Oi!" 

* * *

_**Another World**_

"Oh, we're there enough towels?" Blonde woman known as Shunrei asked.

"Yes, you've been a lifesaver." Hakkai answered.

"Thank you, for letting us borrow clothes too." Goku spoke.

"I didn't know we have same size, thank you for lending us your clothes." Lydia spoke and bowed her head in gratitude.

Lydia's wearing blue kimono while Davina is wearing pink kimono. Both of them looked surprised that Shunrei's clothes fit for them.

"We'd like to thank the person these clothes belong to as well." Hakkai added.

"Oh, no. I live with my aunt now."

 **"Now?"** Davina muttered in English and can't help but feel suspicious on her.

"All right, enough talk." The old lady in her mid 50's spoke.

"Thank you, Auntie Han." Blonde woman thank her aunt.

"Come and eat before it gets cold." The six of them sit on the chair.

Goku droll seeing the food right in front of him. "This looks great! Can we eat this!?" His eyes are sparkling seeing the food.

"Yes, of course."

"Thanks for the food!"

"Hey, you idiot! Put it on your plate first!" Gojyo scolded him but the brunette boy ignores and continues to eat.

"Thank you for going so far as to prepare us a meal." Davina thanked the blonde woman and sweat dropped to the brunette boy who's eating the food happily. 

* * *

_**Another World**_

"Thank you everyone." The old lady known as Han, thank the guest. "I'm very grateful to you. After all, it's been a long time since I've seen Shunrei smile."

"Eh? We didn't know about that." Lydia muttered and sipping her tea.

"You see, Shunrei had a sweetheart and they got along so well together."

"Oh, my." Gojyo commented dryly.

"But he was a demon. About a year ago, a change came over him, just like the other demons. Before he completely lost himself, he shook off Shunrei and ran away. I haven't seen her smile since then."

 _'She reminds me of myself. Except that Logan is not a demon and he didn't come to our wedding.'_ Davina thought bitterly and flinch when warm, rough large hands holding her small hands. Her emerald eyes met green eyes she could see his emotion worried about her. Davina push away his hand gently and Hakkai frowned why she pushed him including Gojyo and Sanzo when it comes to touching her arm or shoulder.

"She does laundry almost everyday, so everything will be ready if her sweetheart should come back. And it's probably also to keep her mind off the loneliness."

' _She's also engaged just like me. Shunrei sure has a lot of hope, I admire that about her. Still, what if this guy is not coming back for her? Like Logan does, leaving me alone in the altar.'_ Davina thought and closing her eyes.

 _'Shunrei-san and Davina have similar memories that are their engaged. The only difference is that Logan didn't come to the wedding, leaving Davina alone surrounded by hundreds of guest.'_ Lydia thought mentally and playing her heart gold necklace.

"Then these clothes belong to him?" Hakkai asked.

"Yes, aren't they neatly laundered?" Han questioned.

"I had no idea we were wearing such important clothing. It smells good." Goku commented and sniffing the clothes like a dog.

"Is it really all right for us to wear these precious clothes?" Sanzo asked the old lady.

"It's probably her way of thank you, for giving her something to smile about for once. Or maybe it's because you all are so handsome that she saw her sweetheart in you boys, that sweetheart Jien of hers."

"Jien?" Gojyo muttered in shocked while Lydia looked at the red hair curiously.

"Gojyo, you know him?" Goku asked.

"Well, who knows?" Gojyo stand up and leave.

"Hey, Hakkai, is Gojyo hiding something?" Hakkai just smiled at him. "I don't like things like that! I don't have any secrets or anything. It's not fair that he does!"

"Goku, each person has their own reason why they don't want to talk about it." Lydia spoke and placing her cup down.

"Then do you know Jien too?"

"Even if I did know, it is not in my position to tell you." She sighs and stand up. "Hearing about Shunrei's love life makes me not hear it anymore." Priestess went to the room. 

* * *

_**Another World**_

"Hakkai, do you know who Jien is?" Davina stopped sketching and glance at them. Lydia went with Han to help someone is sick and the Priestess volunteer herself to examine this person telling the old lady she's a Doctor.

"Well, I suppose Gojyo hasn't asked me to keep it a secret. If it is him, his name is Sha Jien, Gojyo's older brother." Hakkai answered. "A half-brother, to be precise." He told them about Gojyo's past and Davina already connected the dots why the red hair boy didn't wear limiter like Hakkai and Goku.

"Gojyo's mother is human and Jien's mother is a demon?" Goku asked.

"Right, so Jien, Gojyo's older brother, is a full-blooded demon, because his father was also a demon." Sanzo explained.

"Gojyo is like me. Except my mother is a Goddess." Davina added and continuing her sketch.

"I hear Gojyo suffered a lot of hardship, because he was a child born between a human and a demon." Hakkai explained.

"Why?" Goku asked.

"Because they say a child is born between a human and a demon will bring misfortune." Demigoddess answered for Hakkai. "Am I right?"

"You're right." Gojyo ruffled Goku's hair. "Straight from the horse's mouth, so there's no doubt about it. Where's Lydia-chan?"

"She's helping Han something that this person is sick." She sighs heavily. "I swear that her caring nature will kill me someday."

"Talk about being too kind." He narrowed his gaze at her. "Davina-chan, how come you didn't tell us you're Demigoddess?"

"That is because I didn't accept who I really am, Gojyo." She said bluntly and sigh. "I only knew that I am Demigoddess 4 months ago. Even Lydia didn't accept it but she tried to pretend, accepting her fate."

"Eh? So you and Lydia-sama don't know since birth?" Hakkai asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes, our life is full of mystery and we're going to find ourselves who we really are."

"I know you very well, Davina- no, Davina-neesan!" Goku exclaimed happily. "You're cool neesan and willing to risk your life for Lydia!" After spending them in one month. Davina treated Goku like a younger brother while Lydia treated him like her own son, Goku loved them dearly and it will never be the same without them.

"Neesan?" Davina looked confused and wondering what it means.

"It means older sister, Davina." Sanzo answered bluntly at her. "Geez, you really are slow learner aren't you."

"I'm sorry that I can't fully master speaking, writing and reading in Chinese." She said sarcastically and sighs. "I appreciate what you say Goku, we're still adjusting." Standing up and staring at the window. "I'm worried about them, I should go look-"

"Stay here." Sanzo gave her a look. "Lydia can protect herself, she has Olivia with her."

"Why should I take orders from you? Blondie?"

"Oh, oh."

"This is bad."

"Oh dear."

Sanzo point his gun towards the Demi-goddess while she showed no fear or any signs at all. Sanzo was mentally surprised that this women and Lydia showed no fear whenever he points the gun to them.

"I've been through worst Sanzo and Lydia maybe strong. But I can't let the **history** repeat itself." Her emerald eyes glared through his amethyst eyes.

The priest clicks his tongue and lowering his gun. "I'll fetch them myself and this is the **last** time you need to ask from me." He left and Davina growled angrily.

"Since when did he give orders to me!" The water bottles explode from her emotions. "I didn't even tell him to fetch them! Is he trying to impress me just to marry my sister?"

"Wah!"

"Oi! Davina-chan! Calm yourself down you fish!"

"You're making it worst, Gojyo."

"Gojyo I'll kill you!" Her emerald eyes glowed and glared at Gojyo then he tried to flee but he's been tied up by a water whip. "I'll show you my true nature." In a cold tone.

"Aaahh! Somebody save me!" 

* * *

_**Another World**_

The Priestess turned around and pout slightly. _'I wonder who screamed. Must be my imagination.'_

"Thank you very much, Lydia-sama." Han thank the Priestess. "I'm quite surprised you're also a Doctor as well. Who knew the Priestess could be that one too."

"Lydia-sama is one of the kind." Olivia said proudly at her Mistress. "She has pure heart."

"It sure is, Lydia-sama I'm sorry that we're going home late. This can be quite dangerous especially night time."

"She's right." Lydia suddenly summoned her weapon and point at the person. Mentally cursing herself for being half blind without glasses that's been shattered when they drop off the river. "Always keeping your guard up."

"Sanzo." She sighs and letting her weapon disappeared. "What brings you here?"

"Your Knight is worried about you and I decided to get you." He scowled and about to hit her using paper fan, Lydia dodge it and scoff. "You need to know time, woman!"

Angry mark appear on her forehead while Olivia looked amused seeing her mistress is in distressed. The Kitsune decided to drag Han leaving the Priest and Priestess alone.

"Listen, I'm tired and wanted to get some sleep." She sighs. "I'm not in the mood to fight with you and since I'm half blind. Your face is blurry and I can tell you're mad."

"Damn right I am." He noticed Lydia looks different without her glasses and her hair fall down straightly. _'She looks different person. Why am I thinking about her now!? She's full of mystery and why did the Merciful Goddess pick her to be my wife!?'_ Sanzo thought irately and mad that she's so kind and willing to help others. "Davina told us, that you two know about being Demi-goddess and Priestess 4 months ago. Why?"

"Why? That is a good question." They stare at each other. Sanzo just realise this blonde woman is 5'8 and quite tall that they could almost match at their height. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me Lydia, after everything what happened. This world full of shit."

Priestess cringed the curse word and sighs heavily. "Davina and I came from another dimension, no Yōkai and we're from the future."

"Future?"

"Yes, full of advance technology and it's where we live. Davina used to work as Detective while I'm a Doctor working at the hospital. One night, I was driving the car with Davina heading towards Japanese Restaurant.." She sighs quietly. "The break didn't work and we both crash on the water. Couldn't open the door, we thought that our life will end by drowning but the Merciful Goddess sent us here."

"I have a feeling you're hiding something." He frowned and it pisses him off that he couldn't understand her well.

"Some things aren't meant to be mention. After finding out who we really are, both of us are decided to solve our mystery life."

"Tch, let's go and I don't want that woman going rampage."

"I read a book saying that the person is very cold but he/she cares about them is called Tsundere. Are you a Tsundere, Sanzo?"

"Don't call me that and I'm not a Tsundere!"

"I rest my case."

"Oi! I'll shoot you, Lydia!"

"Hehe." She laugh and Sanzo turned away that he's face blushed hearing her laugh.

He also couldn't help but fall slowly for her. The Priestess is still clueless about his feelings for her. 

* * *

_**Another World**_

Lydia sighs in relief that the orange Kitsune fix her glasses using powers. She froze that she received another vision, Shunrei is running to the woods and she's been killed by a Yōkai before they could save her.

"Lydia-sama! Davina-sama!" Han barge in their room just as the Priestess eyes went back to normal. "Please help me! Shunrei's gone off into the woods to the west!"

"Why?" Davina's clothes changed into armour outfit that it reminds her of Saber from Fate/Stay night.

"We were talking about about how Yōkai's attacked some people in the woods yesterday, and she overheard that one of the Yōkai looked a lot like him."

"You mean Jien?" Lydia asked and tying her hair into high ponytail as usual.

"Yes, but we don't even know if it's true or not." Han spoke and closing her eyes.

"Did you tell Sanzo and the others about this?"

"Yes and they're getting ready."

"Olivia, did you catch the scent of Shunrei?" The orange kitsune nod. "Good, let's not waste anymore time and we're going ahead first."

"Wha-" the three of them leaves in a blink of an eye.

"Davina-sama! Lydia-sama! Olivia-chan!" The old woman turned around to see the Sanzo-ikkou are here.

"The three of them leave just when I told them what happened to Shunrei." She explained and Sanzo sighs annoyingly that their one step ahead.

"Those three will be the death of me." Gojyo muttered.

Priestess, Demigoddess and Kitsune already found Shunrei kneeling down as they faced her. Shunrei startled to see them and looked surprised that the Kitsune grow big.

"What we're you thinking, Shunrei!?" Davina exclaimed and they looked shocked to see her outburst. "Do you have a death wish!?"

"No, I-"

"I get it okay?" Davina hop off and kneel down to face her. "Can't you think first before you act? You're lucky that we found you before them."

"Davina-sama.."

"Love is blind and love is strong.." She smiled sadly. "I envy you, Shunrei.." Tears started to fall and Lydia bit her lip. "At least you never give up hope to Jien."

"Davina-sama?" The blonde woman looked confused why the purple woman cried.

"I used to love someone. We've been dated five years, last year I was supposed to be married with him... The day on the wedding he didn't came and I've been surrounded by hundreds of people staring at me in my wedding gown."

"Where is he?" She can't help but feel sympathy on her.

"I don't know, he left me a note saying goodbye and we're never be together.. I tried to search him but there are no leads, it hurts and I couldn't even love anymore."

"Davina always flinch when a guy holds her hand or trying to comfort her." Lydia added and she hop off as Olivia revert back being small. "She's scared to fall in love again and you, never give up your love on Jien."

"What do we have here." They froze and Davina wipe her tears and letting the bangs cover her eyes. "The Priestess and her Knight."

Shunrei suddenly screamed seeing a Yōkai and cling onto the Demigoddess.

"All right, you've given us enough trouble!"

"You got nowhere to run now."

"We hit the jackpot that we found the descendant of Takamasa clan!"

"Come on, let's play, missy."

"No!" Shunrei screamed and cling onto Davina more.

Just when Lydia was about summoned her weapons.

"Shunrei! Davina! Lydia!" The familiar brunette boy and red hair man kick the face to silver hair Yōkai.

"Well, bravo!" The four of them turned around to see Hakkai is clapping while Sanzo is giving glare at the Priestess, Demi-goddess and Kitsune. "That was a truly sweet combination attack."

"Shunrei, are you alright?" Gojyo asked the blonde woman.

"We're fine too Gojyo. Thanks for asking us." Davina said sarcastically and Lydia sighs then sweat dropped at her sister sarcasm remarks.

"What!? What did you bastards do to them!?" Goku asked angrily and feel overprotective towards the four.

"Oh, shut up. Who the hell are you people anyway!? All I know is the Priestess from the Takamasa clan and her Knight shining armour."

"Us? Oh, you don't know who we are but you know Davina-sama and Lydia-sama." Hakkai said bluntly.

"Looks like they weren't sent by Kougaiji yet they know them." Sanzo added.

"You won't be popular with the ladies if you don't know the fads." Gojyo spoke.

"Morons!" Goku said bluntly.

"Yet they know us and don't know what we're capable off right, Davina?" The priestess asked her.

"Yes, those idiots don't know the manners when I'm talking to someone." Demigoddess spoke and standing up her eyes is still cover by the hair.

"What did you say!?" The three Yōkai exclaimed. "You're all mincemeat!"

"Getting turned into mincemeat with the guys doesn't appeal to me." Gojyo pointed out.

"Come on, let's hurry up and take care of them." Goku said hurriedly and wanted to get over with.

"Wait. Please tell me! Has anyone seen Jien? He has silver hair, just like you!" Shunrei asked the Yōkai.

"Shut up already. We don't know any guy like that. Besides, I'm about the only silver-haired Yōkai around here." Yōkai explained.

Shunrei passed out into Lydia's arm while the Priestess looked nervously to the Demigoddess.

"Shunrei are you alright?" The Priestess went to Doctor mode and examine her.

"She's fine. It probably just got to be too much for her." Lydia explained.

"Man, I've had enough. Let's go back, everyone." Gojyo announced.

"I agree with you, her aunt must be worried about her." Olivia pointed out as they leave carrying Shunrei.

"You think she'll have lunch waiting for us?" Goku asked and Lydia sweat dropped.

"You know, I've heard that a kid born between a human and a demon has red hair and red eyes." Gojyo froze and Davina clench her hand into fist. "I bet the hair down there is all red-"

"Ha!"

"AAHHH!" The three Yōkai dodge and to see the Demigoddess glared at them heavily and her eyes glowed brighter like a gem.

"Shoot. Davina's angry is high and I feel sorry for them." Olivia spoke and winces.

"Her emotions are taking over." Lydia pointed out. "Davina is letting off some steam."

"Yikes, Davina-neesan is scary." Goku commented and hide on Hakkai's back.

"Yeah and women sure pack a punch." Gojyo added and shivered in fear that he couldn't forget what the Demi-goddess did to him. He promised himself never **ever** pissed the Demigoddess.

Davina defeated the three Yōkai in less than five seconds as she sighs and letting her sword disappeared. _'I let my emotions take over and glad that these Yōkai are weak.'_ She thought mentally. 

* * *

_**Another World**_

"So basically, the guy Shunrei likes turned out not to be your brother." Goku summarised it up.

They decided to head off journey not waiting for Shunrei waking up. Davina is unusually quiet and the Priestess know she's thinking about Jason. The guy who make's Davina's world upside down.

"Yeah, niisan doesn't have silver hair. But man, it's just too bad." Gojyo answered.

"Why?"

"Nice girls always have a sweetheart."

"Then what about nice guys?" Hakkai asked.

"They journey through the wilderness, heading west with the two girls and mischievous fox." Gojyo answered.

"All right, that's one cushion for you. Davina-sama, its unusual for you to be quite." Noticing the Demigoddess is in deep thought.

"Davina-neesan?" Goku called her worriedly and poke her shoulder.

"Eh?" Davina jumped in surprised and the others minus Sanzo stared at her worriedly.

"You miss your new best friend already?" Gojyo teased the purple woman.

"Perhaps and her love for Jien is strong." Davina commented and laying her head on Goku's lap which the brunette boy doesn't mind. "I admire that about her. **I just wish I was like her, never giving up your lover**." Saying the last part that only Lydia and Olivia could understand it then she sleep silently.

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean- oh, she fall asleep quickly." He smiled seeing her peaceful expression.

"Lydia, can you-"

"She falls asleep too." Sanzo said bluntly and angry marks appear on his forehead. Lydia sleeps peacefully on the Priest chest since she sits on his lap. "I'm going-"

"Don't do it, Sanzo." Hakkai stopped the Priest waking the blonde woman. "Even Olivia is sleeping on Gojyo's lap. Those three must be tired saving Shunrei."

"Tch.." Sanzo sighs then glared at the red haired man.

 _'Lydia, you will be the death of me.'_ Sanzo thought bitterly and awkwardly hold Lydia in case she might fell off.


	6. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 A Beautiful Assassin**_

 _ **Another World**_

The Sanzo-ikkou are now in the Tavern Yamatoya to order food. Davina is twitching her right eyebrow while clenching the menu tightly.

"Those lecherous pervert..." The Demigoddess growled angrily at the men wolf whistling at the waitresses.

"They have no respect towards women." Lydia added and grab the ashtray hitting directly on the man's head that he's sexual harassing to the lavender-haired woman waitress.

"Bulls eye." They high five under the table while the boys looks amused about their statics.

"What the hell did you do that for!? Who was it!? Hey! Who the hell did it!? Come on out, damn it! I'll beat the living daylights out of you!"

"Miss, we'd like to order!" Goku exclaimed happily raising his hand and ignoring the threat of the man that Lydia did it to stop harassing the waitress. The waitress coming towards their table. "Sweet-and-sour-pork, liver and scallions, prawns in chilli sauce, and crab cakes, fried noodles..."

"A bottle of beer and shut up you monkey!" Gojyo screamed at the brunette boy.

"Will that be all?" Lavender-haired waitress asked.

"Oh, an ashtray."

"Can I have a glass of water, please?" Davina added and can't help but feel suspicious about this waitress.

The waitress left and Davina is sketching while waiting for the food to arrive. The Demigoddess can't help but to watch carefully to the lavender-haired waitress, her instincts telling her to be careful around the lavender-haired waitress.

"So what do you make of it?" Sanzo asked.

"Make of what?" Gojyo asked.

"It'll be one month today since we left Chang'an and bump Lydia, Davina and Olivia. We've defeated as many demons as there are stars and most of them were assassins sent by Kougaiji. We know that Kougaiji is the son of Gyumaoh. But as a rule, Yōkai's don't take orders from anyone, and yet, they show a great deal of loyalty towards Kougaiji and in act in a controlled and organised manner." He explained while Davina is mentally taking notes and wanted to connect the dots why they need Lydia so badly.

"It's been quiet lately, so they'll probably launch another attack of some sort soon." Lydia added and frowned.

"In the end, we haven't learned anything at all and why they want Lydia-sama so badly. Not the purpose of the experiments to revive Gyumaoh, nor the person behind all this." Hakkai explained and noticed Davina is in deep thoughts then her eyes wide opened.

"I know why they wanted Lydia-"

"Um..." The Waitress interrupted Demigoddess. "Thank you for waiting. Here's your order."

"Yay!" Goku cheered as they slam their heads in unison.

"Well, they do say that you can't fight on an empty stomach." Gojyo commented.

"Apparently..." Hakkai spoke and Davina laugh nervously.

"This smells super yummy!" Goku cheered. "Thanks for the food!"

Just when they are about to eat, the waitress suddenly screamed then froze seeing the commotion.

"Oh, don't be like that, come drink with us." The man held the girl wrist.

"No! Please let me go!" The waitress plead.

"Davi...na-sama?" Hakkai looked surprised to see Demigoddess is immediately hold the man wrist and turn it over his back.

"I would advise you to give it up, since she's doesn't seem very willing." Davina said in a calm tone but deep inside, she's pissed at the man. Shoving the man hardly.

"This is what will happened, after all Davina was a Detective." Lydia said proudly and sipping her water. "She's very straight forward and I give her that."

"Aren't you worried about her?" He asked the Priestess in a surprised tone why she looks so calm.

"I would be lying if I said no. I grew up with her together and Davina is a strong person, she always protect the innocent people before herself."

"You bastard! Don't think you'll get away with this!" One of the man said angrily towards the Demigoddess.

"Mister, are you looking to get hit with another ashtray by my friend over here?" Gojyo asked and point at the Priestess drinking the water in calm expression. "Clang, right here?" Pointing his forehead.

"Clang? So you're the one that threw the ashtray!? You bastard!" Kicking the table and the food fell over.

"Oh, how could you!?" Lavender-haired girl asked in a disbelief tone.

Goku cried and lay down on the floor. "Now you've gone and done something that you're never supposed to do!" He stand up and glared at them angrily. "There is no way you're getting away with this!"

"Food grudges are terrible things, aren't they?" Gojyo asked sarcastically.

"That stupid monkey." Sanzo commented.

"It appears that Goku will take it from here." Olivia added and Hakkai hold her in his arms.

"What? Damn brat, you wanna fight?" The man asked.

"You're toast!" Goku answered.

"Get them!"

"I don't want to join this violence." Lydia announced as Hakkai, Sanzo, Olivia and herself are watching Davina, Goku and Gojyo fought them.

"What's the point of fighting humans on top of Yokai's and Demigoddess?" Sanzo asked and sitting down while watching them.

"They are so full of youthful energy." Hakkai said and scratching his head.

"What are you sitting back and relaxing for!? You guys are their friends too, right!" The man is started to punch Lydia's face.

Lydia dodge it and tripped the man. "You're not very steady on your feet. Haven't anyone taught you some manners that never ever punch a lady? Smashed already, you drunkard?"

"Don't mess with us." The two men approach them.

Lydia, Sanzo and Hakkai joined the fight leaving Olivia alone sweat dropping and can't help but feel sorry for the owner that they damaged enough. The demon cat can't believe she's been surrounded by idiots that happens to be these peoples' will stop reviving the Gyumaoh.

"You shouldn't let it bother you, because it's not your fault." Davina spoke to the lavender-haired waitress.

"But..."

Davina grab the man arms then throw him away towards his companion. "We can't let these guys get away with the sexual harassment, now can we?" Hakkai pop out of nowhere as he finished that sentence for her and she squeal in surprised.

"Don't scare me like that Hakkai!" Davina spoke and blushed in embarrassment that he heard her squeal.

"Sorry, Davina-sama." He laugh nervously and the Demigoddess scoff turning away still blushing.

"You still standing? You're pretty tough, mister." Gojyo spoke and amused that these men never back down.

"Damn straight! We're not built thin like you guys!"

Suddenly they froze and smell something to see yellow mist.

"Damn, my head's suddenly..." Gojyo held his head

"My vision's getting dimmer." Sanzo spoke.

"It smells like medicine." Hakkai and Lydia said in sync then covering their nose.

"Do not breathe in this mist!" Davina warned them covering her nose.

"Gojyo! Please hang in there, Gojyo!" Hakkai caught the red-haired boy before his fall. "Sanzo! Goku! Olivia-chan!"

"Wait a minute..." Lydia murmured and narrowed the yellow mist. "This is sleeping powder!"

"How on earth did you know about this? Lydia?" Demigoddess asked her. "I don't even remember you studied about medicine but to operate someone? Yes."

"I read them during our college days, Davina."

"The Priestess is correct." They stared at the culprit in stern gaze. "This is just sleeping powder. Outsiders should not be dragged into this, after all."

"You did this?" Hakkai asked in a shock tone.

"I knew I had my suspicious on you." Davina said in a serious tone. "I didn't expect you came this far to pull that stunt."

"So you three didn't inhale the powder. Why is that? Of all of them, I most wanted Demigoddess to be asleep." She click on something as it glowed.

"A demon power limiter!" Hakkai exclaimed and drag the two women behind him. They dodge the attack and he wipe the small cut on his cheek. "Then you are also one of Kougaiji's assassin!"

"Master Cho Hakkai of the Sanzo party, Priestess Holland Lydia- no Takamasa Himeko II, the descendant of Takamasa Himeko I. Demigoddess Knight Davina, the protector of Priestess of the Takamasa, I presume. My name is Yaone, for my Kougaiji-sama, you will all die, here and now!" She grip the spear tightly.

"I prefer to be called Holland Lydia that's I grew up with for nineteen years." Lydia corrected her.

"Hakkai and Lydia I'll take care of her. You two examine them." Davina gave them an ordered ignoring Lydia corrected the lavender-haired assassin.

"Eh? Davina-"

"I'll be fine Hakkai." She reassured the newly Yōkai. "I can fight and you two are the only ones who can do healing stuff."

"Let's put our faith in her, Hakkai." Lydia spoke and smiled. "She's tougher than she looks."

"Okay, please be careful. Davina-sama." His large and rough hands hold her small and smooth hands causing the Demigoddess to flinch and blush slightly.

"En garde!" Yaone suddenly attacked the Demigoddess and she dodge then quickly run.

 _ **Another World**_

Davina grab the spear and push the female assassin away to the ground.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you. You have got to stop this, Yaone!" Davina plead.

"Never! Just die!" She throw small explosives in her.

"Shoot! Water wall!" Davina created the wall to protect herself. "Yaone! You have to stop this! I don't want to fight with you!"

"Fine, then I'll have to use my last resort." She held the small device making the Demigoddess gasped. "Honestly, I did not want to do more damage than necessary, but I set a bomb inside that tavern. With one push of this button..." She pressed the button but nothing happened.

"Were you talking about this?" Davina held the bomb. "I found it just a while back and decided to defuse it knowing this is dangerous." She throw it towards her.

Female assassin kneel down disappointed herself that she couldn't kill them. She underestimated them enough especially the Demigoddess, that she have observing skills to know the consequence by her theory. Davina kneel down and smiled in sympathy on Yaone.

"I would like to apologise for my counterattack just now." She said softly. "Are you hurt at all?" Trying to help her.

"Don't touch me!" Yaone slap her hands away.

"Yaone..." Davina held her right arm being slap at.

"Not only am I defeated, but my enemy shows me mercy too." She cried. "I am not worthy of returning to Kougaiji-sama's service!" She quickly stand up and held the dagger. "I have no need of this life anymore!"

"Wait! Can we talk about this!?"

"Don't come near me! Kougaiji-sama, I am so sorry for having been useless to you to the very end." She tried to stab herself.

"You idiot! Don't stab-"

"Water- ahh! Water sphere!" Davina protect herself surrounded by water when flames attacking on her. She looked up the sky to see someone took Yaone.

"Kougaiji-sama!" Yaone exclaimed.

Demigoddess noticed that her friends are awake and they looked shocked to see the son of Gyumaoh. His hair are red crimson reminds of Davina's ex-fiancé, Logan. He also has red three scar scratch on his left cheek. Kougaiji resemble a bit of her ex-fiancé, she can't help but wonder if this guy and Logan are brothers or not.

"You're the Sanzo party?" Kougaiji asked and stared at the two women. "Priestess Himeko II and her protector, Knight Davina. I have come to retrieve my subordinate. That is my only business." He put down Yaone gently. "I'm sure we will eventually meet again. You had better take care and to stay alive until then."

"Wait up. You came all this way, so don't be shy! Stay and play!" Goku summoned his staff.

"Kai!" He cast a fire spell towards the brunette boy.

"Water sphere!" Davina went in front of Goku as they immediately trapped inside of the sphere.

"Goku! Davina!" Hakkai screamed at them worriedly.

Gojyo tried to attack Kougaiji but he stopped it using two fingers.

"Child's play." Kougaiji said bluntly.

"Hey, now, is he for real?" Gojyo muttered.

"I supposed it's my turned now." He cast a spell again and this time, Hakkai deflect it using his chi.

Lydia and Sanzo immediately went behind on Kougaiji's back.

"That is enough." Sanzo announced pointing his gun on him while Lydia point her Excalibur weapon this time at the prince of Yōkai.

"Good of you two to climb up here." Kougaiji compliment the Priest and Priestess.

"My clothes are dirty now, because of you."

"Hurting my friends is unforgivable. I can't let anyone get away with it." Lydia's tone change into cold.

"Thanks for the flashy greeting." Sanzo said sarcastically.

"A banishing gun and holy Excalibur sword." Kougaiji commented and smirk.

"I've got ton of questions for you, your Highness."

"Sorry, but we can continue this another time. We'll hit people's homes if we fight in this area. I apologise for my men's rudeness in the past. But you insist on trying to thwart our plans, I will not fail to eliminate you and kidnapped your precious Priestess."

"I'm not very sociable, so I'd like it if we kept it short. There is no way I'll hand you over Lydia."

"My sentiments exactly after all, she's the final piece." Both of them leave and Lydia stare in shock, wondering what the prince of Yōkai means.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone take you away from me." Sanzo promised the Priestess and she looked at him shock at his bold statement.

Davina sighs and look down Goku is squatting down on the ground. She looked at him worriedly and wondering if he gets hurts or not.

"Are you all right, Goku and Davina-sama?" Hakkai asked them worriedly.

"He's strong!" Goku said happily and Davina looked startled at his cheerfulness. "He's humongously strong! This is totally awesome!"

"Um... Is there a word humongously, Davina?" Lydia asked her sister and she shake her head sadly.

"No, please ignore his new word." Davina said and sighs. "Someone needs to see him some expertise why he looks so excited about that guy."

"That look on his face..." Sanzo started to speak.

"It's the look of a brat that's found a new toy." Gojyo finished the Priest sentence.

"I'm glad he seems so happy." Hakkai added.

"More like he's completely mental." Davina said bluntly and crossing her arms.

"Well, he made me look like a dork, so I wouldn't mind seeing him again either." Gojyo pointed out.

"But we still weren't able to get any information out of him." Sanzo spoke.

"No, I think we know one thing." Hakkai spoke and gazing at the Demigoddess staring at him in serious expression. "The reason why Kougaiji is such a charismatic presence among the Yokai's."

"True and I know why they wanted you so badly, Lyds." Davina spoke and clenching her hands into fist.

"Davina-sama, you're scaring Lydia-sama and I." Olivia said in a fear tone while Lydia held her tightly.

"Based from the way Yōkai's speak and fought them... The reason why they need you, it's because of the one of your forbidden healing." Lydia froze in fear. "The-"

"Resurrection healing." Lydia said in fear and her blue eyes met emerald eyes. "I've never done it before or used it to someone else."

"Resurrection spell?" Sanzo asked and Olivia nod in confirmation.

"What is that spell all about?" Goku asked curiously.

"Reviving Gyumaoh is not enough and they wanted Lydia to use that forbidden spell to make him revive and more powerful that he has the power of Takamasa." Olivia said in grave tone with a grim expression on her face.

"I have healing abilities just like you, Hakkai and the only difference is that I can cure anything like cancer, broken bones, poison or so forth." Lydia answered and frowned. "If I used Resurrection healing, there is a small price to pay, that is the person lives and I die."

"Don't worry, Lydia!" Goku reassured the Priestess. "We won't let anyone took you away from us."

"Goku..."

"Yeah, I'm sure you need another Knight in shining armour like me." Gojyo flirted the blonde women which earned him a loud slap behind him.

"Did you say something, Gojyo?" Davina asked calmly while holding her water whip.

Gojyo squeak in fear hiding on Hakkai's back as they laugh. The red-haired boy would be lying, if he's not terrified of Davina.

 _ **Another World**_

Davina is letting her hair down while gazing at the stars. She's sketching about a girl is gazing the stars and named the drawing, _'A Girl Wish'_ she smiled in satisfaction then frowned.

"Davina-sama." Someone called her and she turned to see Hakkai is in their room. The Demigoddess noticed her two sisters if you counted Olivia as one, are missing.

"Ah, Hakkai do you need something?" She noticed that his cheek been placed by a bandage since he took the hit for her and Lydia.

"I was just checking up on your feelings right now." He seat across her and noticed her hair fall down straight on the waist. Usually Davina always tied her hair into bun and it looks good on her letting the purple hair down once in a while.

"Physically or mentally?" She asked and closing her sketch book.

"Both."

"I'm okay physically, mentally? I would be lying if I say yes." She sighs and gaze at the full moon.

"Why?"

"Kougaiji reminds me of someone..." She spin her pencil using fingers.

"By who?"

"Never mind." She shakes her head slightly. "I don't want to talk about it."

Hakkai frowned and decided not to push it since Davina made it clear she doesn't want to talk about it. "Then, can I ask you another question."

"It depends on what question you ask."

"You often to flinch when I held your hand or touch you on the shoulder, not just only me that also includes Gojyo and Sanzo. You don't mind if Goku touch you at all, why?" Demigoddess went silent. "Could it be-"

"I have not been rape Hakkai if that's what you're wondering." He smiled sheepishly and Davina stop spinning the pencil. "I'm not used to it opening to someone about my life... The only person who knew me very well is Lydia, Olivia, Daisuke-sama and my older brother figure, Vincent."

"I see..." He sighs heavily and knowing this woman is more stubborn he ever met. "I'm always be here for you, Davina."

Davina held her breath when she remember those words. _'I'm always be here for you, Davina.'_ Demigoddess closed her eyes and fake smile at him. "I know... You do."

"Davina-neesan!" Someone barge in to reveal Goku and Gojyo. "Please let me sleep with you, Lydia and Olivia-chan!"

"Oi! Goku I'm the one who should be sleep with them!"

"There is no way you sleep with them! Water Sprite!"

"What did you just say!? Stupid-"

"Silencio!" Gojyo's voice went mute and to see Lydia is wearing light blue pyjama holding the Kitsune in her arms. "Goku will sleep with us and that is the final."

"The spell will wear off tomorrow morning, Gojyo and Hakkai? What are you doing in our room?" Olivia asked curiously to the newly Yōkai.

"I'm just checking up Davina and why don't we all head to bed?" Hakkai suggested.

"That would be nice, goodnight everyone." Davina announced and they went to bed.

Demigoddess can't help but think why Hakkai cares about her. She shrugged at the thought and decided to sleep. _'I've never met anyone who cares about me so much when I barely know them.'_


	7. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 Unnatural Talismanic Monk**_

 _ **Another World**_

"Man, it's definitely gonna rain at this rate." Gojyo commented and stared at at the dark sky. "I wonder if we'll find an inn or something in time?"

"Wanna bet? I've got 1000 yen that says we won't." Sanzo said bluntly.

"I don't want to get wet and turn myself into a mermaid." Davina whined and slam her head. "Please don't let it rain."

"I agree with Sanzo, but that isn't much of a bet." Lydia spoke and sighs. "Davina, I guess you'll have to endure being a mermaid when the rain drops."

"Don't you have a charm or something to prevent you to turn, Davina-sama?" Hakkai asked curiously.

"They tried many time and none of them are effective." Demigoddess sulk. "I just wish not to transform into a mermaid." She sighs sadly and gaze at the brunette boy that is unusual for him to be quite. "What's wrong, Goku? You hungry or something?"

"No, it's just that... Something smells weird." Goku commented.

"Me too." Olivia agreed the young boy. "Now that you mention it..."

Hakkai suddenly stopped as they get off the jeep and see the unconscious Yōkai's.

"What the hell is this?" Gojyo asked and the Priestess silently gasped turning away not wanting to see the Yōkai's dead corpse.

"Those talismans..." Sanzo muttered that he looked so familiar with.

"Lydia..." Davina muttered her sister worriedly and noticed she's shaking. The Demigoddess hug her to comfort the Priestess and she gazing the boys pleading that they need to go.

"Let's go." Hakkai said softly and Davina dragged Lydia gently. He knew the Priestess is not used to it seeing dead corpse despite she killed Yōkai's a lot. But in this scenario, this is all new for her. The Demigoddess used to it seeing dead corpse since she works as Detective for three years and trying to comfort her sister.

* * *

 _ **Another World**_

Lydia is being comfort by Davina and Olivia but her hands couldn't stop shaking of what happened.

"We didn't make it after all." Hakkai commented then suddenly someone knock the door.

"I've brought some hot tea for everyone!" The lady announced.

All of them are soaking wet and of course Davina turned herself into a mermaid. Hakkai immediately hide Davina's tail when they went to the inn and asked a room. The newly Yōkai sigs in relief that her tail revert back to legs and now they're clothes are wet. They decided to hang their clothes to make them dry.

"Oh, thank you." Davina thank the lady.

"It looks like the rain isn't going to let up for a while."

"You've got to be kidding me." Gojyo whined.

"On the way here, we saw some Yōkai corpses." Lydia spoke and her hands stop shaking. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Oh, that must be Rikudo-sama's handiwork." Lady explained still smiling.

"Who's that?" Goku asked.

"You probably don't know him because you're from the East, but he's a monk who's lately become known as our saviour around here. He apparently wanders from place to place, defeating Yōkai's. Few have actually seen him, but they say he's a big man with talismans all over his body. He's supposed to be an incredibly powerful monk, whose talismans can destroy any kind of Yōkai out there."

"Come to think of it, the Yōkai corpses we saw also had talismans." Davina muttered and crossing her arms.

Davina removes all her dress except white tank top that hug her curves and black leggings. Lydia on the other hand wearing black tube on top and black tight short. Their other clothes also wet and they have no choice but to dry them up.

"Lydia-sama, are you okay now?" Hakkai asked worriedly.

"I'm still a bit shaken seeing them and other than that, I will be fine... I guess..." Lydia answered in low tone sipping her tea.

"You've never seen dead corpse before."

"Yeah, the one we fought. I'm okay with it since they died by a dust and seeing dead corpse, I can't help but feel overwhelmed. I'm sorry that you see me like this, Hakkai."

"There's no need to apologise, Lydia-sama." He reassured the Priestess. "Well, in any case, let's rest up here until the rain lets up. Hakuryu doesn't have a top after all."

"True, we should head back-"

"It's better if we stay together, Lydia-chan." Gojyo interrupted her. "It's dangerous for you girls alone in the room with none of us could be there."

"Still-"

"It's futile to argue them, Lydia-sama." Olivia answered and sighs. "They won't stop until you agreed with them."

Priestess sighs and nod knowing they won't take no for an answer. Davina is also at disadvantage for this since she already fall asleep on Goku's side.

* * *

 _ **Another World**_

Lydia wake up and noticed she fall asleep next to Sanzo. She frowned to see Sanzo is having a nightmare.

"Sanzo, wake up it's just a dream." Lydia whispered and shaking him. She silently gasped when Sanzo suddenly sit up and their face are close that they could kiss in a minute. "Are you all aright?" She asked worriedly and ignoring being close to him.

"Lydia..."

"You were having a really bad dream and I decided to wake you up."

"Sorry." He looked down.

"It's alright, I'm not going to ask what dream you had." She smiled slightly. "I'll wait until you're ready to tell me." Pulling away from him and frowned. "I don't remember sleeping with you, Sanzo."

"Hakkai put you here and Lydia..."

"Yes?"

"I-" they hear a girl shriek.

"It came from the kitchen! Let's go!" The six of them already dressed up and went to the kitchen.

"Help! Yōkai." The woman plead.

The six of them see Yōkai barge in the kitchen to eat.

"You bastard! The kitchen isn't for doing this like that!" Goku growled and kick the Yokai.

"Goku! Behind you!" Lydia warned the brunette boy.

Goku turned and knock down the Yōkai out cold.

"Hey, you sure woke up fast today, Goku." Gojyo commented and impressed at him.

"I have my days." Brunette answered. "Now, what'll we do with these guys?"

Suddenly a talisman appeared and attack on the Yōkai's. They looked shocked to see the outcome.

"What the hell?" Gojyo muttered.

Lydia hear someone chanting and turning around to see a monk with full of talisman been covered up by his body.

"My name is Rikudo. I'll destroy every last Yōkai on the face of this Earth." Monk announced.

Lydia frowned at the monk and can't help but feel uneasy for him. Davina on the other hand, couldn't believe he's that guy leaving the dead corpse and hold Lydia's hand gently.

"Thank you so much, Rikudo-sama!" The woman thank the Talisman monk.

"I require no thanks. This is my mission." Rikudo spoke.

"So this guy is Rikudo. But I guess we lucked out since he took care of it for us." Gojyo pointed out.

"Let's sleep, let's sleep!" Goku announced and just as Hakkai, Gojyo and Hakkai about to leave.

"Hey." Rikudo stop them. "Are you all humans?" He asked.

"What?"

"What an incredibly rude question to ask." Hakkai said bluntly.

"You can't fool me! You three are all Yokai's!"

"So what if we are!?" Goku said.

"I told you, didn't I!? That I would destroy **all** Yōkai's!" He grab the talismans.

"What's with this guy? He could at least hear what we have to say."

"Hyah!" A sudden blur and strong wind deflect the talisman. "I'm glad that I made it on time." The person closed her fan to reveal an orange curly hair woman.

"Hello, pretty lady." Gojyo whistled and earn him a loud of slap by the fan. "Oi!"

"Geez, Gojyo can't you focus on the crisis before me." Orange curly hair woman said bluntly and readying her both twin fans.

"Who is she anyway? How did she know my name?"

"The one that you flirt is Olivia." Davina said bluntly and they looked shocked to see the Kitsune turned herself into a beautiful woman.

"Shuei, what the hell are you doing?" Sanzo asked demanded.

"You're..." Rikudo looked shocked to see him.

"You should know that even if you kill these guys, all you'll be killing are some idiots."

"You know him?" Lydia asked Sanzo in a surprised tone.

Rikudo or his real name was Shuei smirked then laugh. "I see. I'd heard the stories, but I never thought I'd meet up with you in a place like this! They say there's a recalcitrant among the current Sanzo Priests. That he has chosen boorish subordinates to journey west and engage someone from the Takamasa clan known as Priestess Holland Lydia or should I say Takamasa Himeko II with. Kouryuu! Or should I say, Genjo Sanzo! Have you forgotten it was these very Yōkai's who took the life of your predecessor!?"

"How people change, Shuei. I never thought I'd head such words from your mouth."

"He didn't change! Shuie died the day you left the temple ten years ago! That night, you secretly descended the mountain, but... Right after that, the demon burglars launched another attack, trying to get the Maten Scripture they had failed to seize before, not knowing you had already left with it." Lydia could see the shock look from Sanzo's face. "All the powerful monks in the temple pooled their resources, but they didn't stand a chance. Not surprising really, since even you and Sanzo-sama couldn't stand up to them. So I cast a curse upon myself using forbidden talisman. Grant me the power to destroy all Yōkai's!"

"You use the Spell of Araya!?" Lydia asked in disbelief while Sanzo was surprised that she could also know the forbidden talisman as well.

"I did! Thus, I obtained great holy power and defeated the Yōkai's. However..." He removed his top robe with a talisman on his chest. "Once released, its power can't be suppressed. My body is nothing more than a means for it to continue devouring the souls of Yōkai's." Rikudo explained and Lydia stared at him disgrace.

"He's insane." Davina muttered and clenching her hands into fist.

"For the last ten years, I've endlessly murdered innocent Yōkai's to escape this talisman and the excruciating pain it inflicts! But now that the Yōkai's have begun to attack humans, people revere even someone like me as a saviour!" He laugh evilly. "Isn't that hilarious!?"

"This guys has totally lost it." Goku commented.

"You're not a saviour!" Lydia snapped at him angrily. "You're nothing but a murderer! Killing innocent Yōkai by your hands is nothing to be called as saviour!"

"You know nothing about me! Little girl! Why don't we see who **is** the Yokai here?" Rikudo asked.

"Outside, it's too dangerous here." Hakkai announced.

"We gotta wet again!?" Goku whined.

"I'm going to turn myself into mermaid for this Hakkai!"

"Better than being killed in here."

"Hakkai, you carry Davina."

"Yes!"

"Oi! Hakkai!"

The seven of them left the inn to run away from Rikudo. Hakkai is carrying Davina in bridal style when she turned herself into a mermaid.

"Man, this rain sucks!" Gojyo whined.

"Visibility is bad." Hakkai commented.

"Olivia! Behind you!" The Kitsune turned and about to punch him.

Rikudo gripped her wrist tightly. "My body has been completely assimilated by the talisman. You guys won't be able to touch me!" He explained to them.

"Let go off her!" Goku screamed and Rikudo deflect him. "The footing's awful!" They turned around to see Sanzo is holding Lydia covering themselves not to get wet. "Sanzo, no fair!" Olivia kick him strongly and she back flip went to their side.

"What's the matter, Genjo Sanzo? Do you not lend your help to Yōkai's after all?" He asked the Priest.

"Naw, it's just that, whether I help them or not, these guys won't die anyway." Sanzo answered bluntly while Olivia grew angry thick mark on her forehead.

"Oi, you do know that I'm not a guy Sanzo." Olivia said bluntly. "That's true. It takes a lot of time taking down on us."

"And he probably wouldn't pray for our souls even if we did die." Hakkai added.

"I'm also not a Yokai, Sanzo." Davina spoke and still holding Hakkai.

"Ridiculous!" Rikudo shout.

"None of our attacks are working." Goku pointed out.

"We can't go near him! He deflects our spells! What the hell are we supposed to do with him!?" Gojyo asked.

Lydia stared at the Priest amethyst eyes. She can't stand back and do nothing, the Demigoddess is also disadvantage that there is no lake or river she could swim at yet it's raining that could turn her into a mermaid. Sanzo sighs and grabbing his gun while the Priestess know what he'll do.

"Hey… Forget about your silly sense of justice. There's only one way to release him from the talisman." Sanzo explained.

"Stop!" Goku screamed at the Priest.

"Goku..."

"He might be like this now, but he used to be your friend, right!?"

"I mean it! Don't!" They stared at each other.

Lydia's eyes wide opened and pushed the boys. She gasped in pain taking the stabbing of the staff. Laying down on the ground, been soaked in blood.

"Lydia-sama!"

"Lydia!"

"Lydia! Wake up!"

"You idiot! Why did you take the hit for us!?"

Lydia cough in blood and gasped in pain. Her vision went blurry and consumed by darkness.

 **~To be continued~**


	8. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 A Twilight Farewell**_

 _ **Another World**_

"Lydia! Wake up!"

"You mustn't move her, Goku!" Davina scolded the brunette boy.

"Serves you right." Davina glared at the talisman monk coldly. "Human or not, anyone who sides with Yōkai's deserves to die!"

Sanzo carried Lydia in bridal style and placed her somewhere safe from them. Goku screamed in pain and his demon power limiter broke.

"It broke..." Davina said in shock.

"Gojyo, get back!" Hakkai warned and Sanzo click his tongue why the brunette power limiter broke.

 _'Could it be... Goku went berserk because Lydia's hurt because of us?'_ Sanzo thought and clenching his hand into fist. _'What is that stupid monkey doing!?'_ Davina couldn't believe the once cheerful young boy who could lift your spirits up turned into full fledge Yōkai.

"His natural form has been released from the limiters seal. A heathen life form, conceived in a giant stone where earthly auras gathered. Seiten Taisei, Son Goku!" Hakkai explained.

"So that's your true form!?" Rikudo asked and smiled widely. "It seems you guys are Yōkai's after all." He's been smashed down by Goku's fast speed.

Davina couldn't take it anymore and her gaze stare at them. "Hakkai, put me down now." She said in a stern tone.

"But-"

"Don't you dare defy my **orders** Cho Hakkai." He flinch at her sudden coldness then he hesitantly. "Heal Lydia and she's the only person who could revert me back **or my Godmother**." Saying the last phrase in English.

"Davina-sama please don't tell me…" Olivia stared at the Demigoddess in shocked. "Are you insane!? You haven't master that **mode** yet!"

"Then what else should I do!? I can't stay in Hakkai's arm and do nothing!" She screamed and gaze at the Priest. "I'll give you a signal to revert our goof ball Goku."

"Che, you can't order me around when that state of yours Davina." Sanzo growled angrily.

The Rikudo already fled at them and Davina stared at Goku in blank expression. "Rikudo is lucky that he escape for now, LIMIT BREAK!"

"Shoot!" Olivia and the others cover their eyes as the the glowed appeared on her. "You're desperately insane! Davina-sama! What would your auntie do if she see this!?"

The glowed died to reveal Davina is in Goddess form wearing purple robes in serious expression.

"Mou, if Lydia-sama hear this. She'll be completely furious and Daisuke-sama will go beyond way furious!" Olivia screamed and shaking her head.

"This is far enough, Son Goku." Davina spoke and Goku stared at her angrily. "You already broke the limiter and it's time for you to stop this madness."

"What happened to Davina-chan?" Gojyo asked the Kitsune.

"Davina-sama has limiter seal to prevent her to use full power." Olivia explained. "If she used in Goddess mode, there is no guarantee that our old Davina will come back."

"If she remains like that forever, Davina will take Umi-sama's placed in the Heaven." Sanzo explained and Olivia nod reverting back to small form.

"All her memories will be gone if she's like that." Davina and Goku clashed into each other as the Demigoddess held him. "She haven't master the Goddess mode yet and this will be hard without Lydia."

"Genjyo Sanzo sealed him now!" Davina command the Priest.

The Priest sealed Goku and he revert back into human unconscious. Demigoddess sighs in relief then gaze at the Priestess, she walked towards them and kneel down.

"Davina-sama?" Hakkai looked startled at her.

"I'm not Davina-sama."

"Oh, no! The Goddess is taking her over!"

"What does that mean Olivia!?"

"Knight Davina is no longer here..." Her emerald eyes glowed. "I'm Lee Xian."

"We want our Davina-sama!" Olivia demand and transforming herself into human.

"You dare to challenge a Goddess, mischievous fox." She said in a stern tone and stand up.

"If this is what it takes to bring back our Davina-sama? Yes and I made a vow that I'm going to risk my life for them."

"Shit this is like the battle of a Goddess and Priestess familiar." Gojyo commented and they step back not wanting to involve their fight.

"That Kitsune will be killed in a matter of seconds." Sanzo gazed at the Priestess. _'You better wake up, Lydia and Davina needs you.'_

The Kitsune dodge the water attack as she throw her fan at her. Xian caught the fan using two fingers then flick them, Olivia cursed and take the fan. _'This is bad, I'm no match for her. Lee Xian is too strong and how long am I going to take back our fearless warrior Davina-sama?'_ She thought and back flip to avoid getting hit.

"Hold her, Olivia and quickly!" Olivia gasped hearing the familiar voice.

Olivia trapped the Demigoddess to suck out her air. Xian held her throat, couldn't breathe until a light hit on her head. The Kitsune stopped using the wind and sighs in relief to see Davina is in normal clothes again.

"This is the last time I'm going to fought her." Olivia commented and carry Davina in her arms. "If this thing happened, I'll let Gojyo fight her other personality."

"Oi." Gojyo is twitching his eyebrows angrily at the Kitsune. "Do you have any idea how strong that crazy lady is!?"

"You're her punching bag, Gojyo." Sanzo said bluntly. "What in the world was that, Olivia?"

"Really, you guys are pitiful." Olivia mentally groaned and turning around to see Davina's Godmother, the Merciful Goddess with her servant. "Yo!" Winking at them.

"Who on earth are you?" Hakkai asked and Sanzo sighs knowing who that person is.

 _ **Another World**_

They went inside of the inn, Lydia, Davina and Goku are still unconscious. Olivia revert back into small orange Kitsune and couldn't believe the Merciful Goddess is here.

"You're not so hot if you're already getting stalled here." Merciful Goddess commented dryly.

"Who the hell are you?" Gojyo asked as the Priest and Kitsune mentally face palm that they don't know who she is.

"Hey, you, watch what you say! This lady's one of the Five Great Bodhisattvas who rule the Heavens. The embodiment of benevolence and mercy, the Merciful Goddess!" The servant explained and she smirked seeing the two reaction.

"The Merciful Goddess? Her!?"

"Don't forget to add she's the Godmother of Davina." Olivia added and they gasped in surprised.

"Oh, then might it be you who put Davina-sama's limiter back on her?" Hakkai asked in shocked.

"Yes, that Goddaughter of mine is totally different from those that are commonly used. It's made of no ordinary materials. She has an invisible tattoo that allows to seal the Goddess side of her which only the Gods and Goddesses are capable of creating." Goddess of Merciful explained.

"In short, that's just how far off the scale Davina-sama's powers are." Olivia added. "The reason why she has sealing powers because it's forbidden to have half mortal and half immortal child."

"If Davina didn't master her Goddess mode, she'll become Lee Xian the one you encounter with. She needs to balance her human side and Goddess side." Olivia nod in agreement. "Now, she's the only problem left." The Goddess stared at the Priestess. "She's been worked over the past 4 months pretty good including Davina. I give those two a credit that they manage to settle in this world."

The boys frowned minus Sanzo because he knew where Davina and Lydia came from when the Priestess told him.

"I closed the wound, but she lost quite a bit of blood, and that's beyond my abilities." Hakkai explained. "My healing abilities are completely different from Lydia-sama."

"Her blood type is very rare that is -AB and she needs a blood donor that has same blood type of her." Olivia explained and frowned. "If you gave her the wrong blood type, Lydia-sama's life will be in great danger."

"How are we supposed to know which one of us has the same blood type!?" Sanzo asked angrily that startle everyone at his action while the Goddess mentally smirked.

 _'You have fallen deeply from the Priestess, Konzen. After all, the past life of you and her are married before.'_ Merciful Goddess thought mentally. "Leave it to me." She announced and Olivia sweat dropped knowing she hates it whatever the Goddess idea is. "The world impossible doesn't exist for me! After all, I'm the Merciful Goddess!" She boast herself and laugh.

"Are all Gods like her?" Hakkai asked quietly to the Kitsune and the servant.

"Oh, no, not necessarily…" Servant answered and Olivia snort.

"Right! You there with long hair, who looks like you have a lot of blood!" Merciful Goddess pointed at Gojyo. "Get your butt over here."

"The hell you say!? Hey, I don't care if you're a Goddess! Who died and made you boss!?" He was cut off when the Goddess kiss him on the lips.

Goddess pull away and licking her lips. "Well, I guess that'll do. But hey, you seem like you've done this a lot."

"Hey, what's the big idea?" He suddenly fall down feeling weak.

"Wow, who knew Gojyo fall his knees because he was kissed by Davina-sama's Godmother." Olivia said sarcastically and she knew the Merciful Goddess suck his blood by lip locking.

"You're going to get sick if you move around too much, because I sucked out a lot of your blood just now." Merciful Goddess explained.

"Say that before you do it." Gojyo said in weak tone.

Merciful Goddess grab the Priestess head gently and removing her glasses while Sanzo is glaring at her knowing he has a bad feeling about it.

"I bet you'll hate having this done to you, Amaterasu. No, you're Holland Lydia instead of Takamasa Himeko II now, aren't you?" The Merciful Goddess muttered. "If you don't like it, then try making it through your own." She kissed her on the lips.

The boys looked shocked and Sanzo grab his gun to shoot the Goddess. Lydia open her eyes to see she's being kissed by the Merciful Goddess, she pushed her away and blushed furiously.

"Wha-wha-what we're you thinking! Bosatsu-san!" She stuttered and still blushing.

"You and my darling Davina haven't called me auntie." Merciful Goddess known as Kanzeon Bosatsu sighs dramatically. "You should be grateful that I was your first kiss."

"Her first kiss?"

"She never kiss someone?"

"Who knew Lydia-chan never been to relationship before."

Lydia blushed more and glared heavily at the Merciful Goddess. "You could have do it in old fashion way!"

"Sorry, you and I both know that I'm not into the old fashion way like you, Doctor Holland." Bosatsu spoke and the Priestess sighs.

"Thank you very much." Hakkai decided to change the subject and thank the Goddess.

"If you want to thank me, pay me back when Lydia and Sanzo are married. I didn't help you out of good will. The true purpose of your journey is to stop the experiments to revive Gyumaoh. To be honest, it'd be no fun if you boys and girls died now. We'll see you later and Lydia, tell that Goddaughter of mine she needs to master her Goddess mode or it'll be the end of her as Knight Davina." Bosatsu and the servant leave them alone then Lydia noticed something.

"Why do you need to push us together, Bosatsu-san." Lydia muttered and held her stomach.

"Lydia, don't push yourself." She looked up to see Sanzo. "Why?"

"Why?"

"Why did you take the hit for us?" He said angrily. "Don't you get it!? Do you have a death wish!? Lydia!?"

Olivia flinch and cowering then Hakkai frowned then held the Kitsune to comfort her, Gojyo on the other hand didn't expect that the Priest outburst his emotional to her.

"I did it to protect you and Goku..." Lydia said and squinting her eyes that her vision is blurry. "I saw that Rikudo was trying to-" she froze her blue eyes glowed with the Chinese letter of 視 it means vision.

"Olivia what's happening to her?" Sanzo asked the Kitsune.

"Um... It's not in my place to tell you, Daisuke-sama made us swear not to tell anyone about it." Olivia answered and her ears bend down.

Lydia's eyes return back to normal and gaze at Sanzo then at Goku and Gojyo. She sighs knowing it's impossible to drop this subject.

"I have a vision, ability to see the future." Lydia answered. "Grandfather didn't told anyone except the Merciful Goddess, Davina, Olivia and I are the ones who knew about it."

"Why you didn't tell the other clan, Lydia-chan?" Gojyo asked her.

"Himeko I tell every generation of the Takamasa clan only the parents and their child knew about this or else the entire clan might use this in evil way. Himeko I wrote a message whoever have this ability, she apologise and didn't mean to obtain it." She explained and sighs. "The one I seek is Rikudo, he's shoulder is bleeding and he wants you to be killed, Sanzo including them."

"He wanted to revenge huh?" He asked grimly.

Lydia nod weakly and went back to unconscious. Olivia gazed at the Priest he's hand is clenching into fist and they decided to put Lydia on bed.

* * *

 _ **Another World**_

Davina and Goku gazed at the unconscious Lydia, she turned around not facing but still sleeping.

"Goku and Davina-sama." They didn't around to see Hakkai. "You two should eat."

"I'm not hungry." Goku said sadly.

"Me neither, I don't have the appetite to eat." Davina answered and clenching her fist together. "If only I wasn't a mermaid, this wouldn't happened to her."

"Davi-"

"It's true, Hakkai." Davina stand up and stared at his green eyes. "I should have taken that wound instead of her, it was a foolish for me to use my Goddess mode just to stop Goku. Yet, I lost my control and she almost taken over my body." She's shaking angrily while Goku and Hakkai looked surprised that they never seen her lose composure before. Davina is always be level-headed and this is completely different when her sister is unconscious on the bed.

"Davina-neesan…" Goku called her worriedly.

"I almost lost her when we were 13 years old." Davina had no choice but to spill her little story. Not knowing Sanzo is on the other side of the room ears drooping to hear it. "Lydia and I came from another dimension no Yōkai or turning the dragon into a jeep but we're from the future. I grew up with my biological father, Jason while Lydia grew up her adopted parents, Thea and Clark."

Davina walked away from the chair and lean on the window gazing outside.

"Lydia was born to have congenital heart disease. Congenital heart disease is an abnormality in your heart's structure that you're born with it." Davina explained it to the boys except Goku is clueless what she says but Hakkai understood what it means.

"If Lydia-sama is born with it how come she's healthy?" Hakkai asked her curiously.

"Either my Godmother or Daisuke-sama probably heal her disease. Back in our dimension, Lydia is not allowed to any extra curriculum activities such as running, carrying heavy stuff or weight lifting that will cause her heart ache. 6 years ago Lydia's parents been murdered by Yōkai and she almost died that gave her heart attack, no one believe her story but I do."

"Who killed her family, Davina-neesan?" Goku asked and feel sad that his mother figure see her parents died right in front of her.

"Lydia didn't tell me who it was because it's too blurry for her. That's why I became a Detective to solve Holland's family murder case and get justice yet here we are. Thinking that there is a possibility we might see that Yōkai."

"Davina-sama, it wasn't your fault that Lydia-sama risk her life to protect Sanzo and Goku." Hakkai reassured the frustrating Demigoddess. "She has a pure heart and willing to help others before herself."

"That's what I'm afraid of, Lydia's too pure and it caused her like this. I just wish..." She stop and breathe shakily. "It hurts."

"I know." Hakkai hug the girl to comfort her. "She's a strong fighter and why don't you go and eat please? Same as for you, Goku. Olivia cooked the food for us and it'll be total waste if you two didn't eat it." Sanzo left quietly before they have a chance to leave us well.

Davina and Goku left when Hakkai stopped state at Lydia knowing she's already awake and hear everything.

"Lydia-sama, please don't do anything and I don't want you to have scar." Hakkai spoke. "Davina-sama is very worried about you and Sanzo too, he's still frustrated of what you did. Lydia-sama, you have to get some rest." He leave and Lydia sighs quietly and closing her eyes.

The newly Yōkai knew Lydia was listening to their conversation. The Priestess sighs and she'll have to do something reckless.

* * *

 _ **Another World**_

Lydia wear her Priestess rob and wince quietly holding her wounded stomach. She saw her vision Sanzo is going to chase his childhood friend and Lydia knows what to do to prevent him to kill Rikudo.

"I wouldn't use this door if I were you, Lydia-chan." She hear the half Yōkai on the other side of the room. "I know that you're going to help Sanzo, aren't you?"

"If I am, are you going to stop me?" Lydia asked softly and putting her glasses on.

"I wanted to but knowing you, you're going to bind me." He chuckled. "Are you going to pursuit?"

"Yes, I'm going to purify Rikudo. He's soul is tainted darkness and Sanzo will kill him before I had a chance to save him." She explained and placing her hands on the room. "Gojyo, am I doing the right thing? Purifying someone?"

"You have a golden heart, Lydia-chan and I won't judge what you do. Davina-chan and Olivia-chan on the other hand, they'll be pissed." He could imagine the angry faces of the two woman.

"Gojyo, thank you and I'll be back with Sanzo."

"See ya later." He smirked knowing the Priestess is falling for Sanzo slowly yet the blonde woman didn't know her feelings for the Priest.

Lydia went onto the woods and see Rikudo is behind Sanzo.

"I'll teach you the suffering this body of mine went through!" Rikudo spoke and Lydia stop glaring at him. "My fate was warped because you left the temple!"

"Bind!" Lydia cast a spell on the talisman and decided to show herself. "Sanzo, get away from him! I don't know much longer I can bind him!"

"Tch, are you insane!" Sanzo immediately went beside her. "Do you have a death wish!? You're badly injured!"

"I don't care and I'm going to save his soul!" She exclaimed and holding her wounded stomach that it started to bleed.

"You're troublesome Priestess I've ever met!"

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual Tsundere." Sanzo immediately hold Lydia in bridal style as they dodge his attack.

"Your movement are slow for all your talk." Sanzo trying to provoke his old friend. "Your favourite banishing talismans won't work on me or Lydia. Too bad."

He chuckled evilly sending shivers down from Lydia's spine. "I just figured it out. I know what this body wants now. It's your life Kouryuu and Himeko II! How are you going to kill me if your fiancée is started to bleed and couldn't perform her purification on me? Maybe the wound Himeko II got when I stabbed her is aching?"

Lydia winced in pain and Sanzo stared at her worriedly. _'That time, Lydia took the hit to save me and Goku. A deep scar within me, a pain that hasn't vanished. Using everything that's within my powers, I'll live for myself and die only for myself. Like hell I'll die for someone else! Because I know the pain of one who's been left behind. That's what I stake my pride on. Yet, ever since Lydia came into my life my emotions been mixed up because of her.'_ He thought and then both of them froze to hear familiar chant.

"Immobilising Spiritual Binding!" Both of them fall into the ground paralyse.

Lydia closing her eyes to gather her energy while Rikudo approach them slowly.

"I feel like I must be dreaming, Kouryuu. I get to kill you like a tearing wings off a bird! Maybe I'll start with her then she'll die and become mine! Her soul and your soul! Every-"

"Unbind and Holy shoot!" A white glowed arrow appeared on his shoulder then sending him through the trees.

Sanzo stand up and looked shocked to see Lydia is panting and her arms are shaking. _'I'm almost at my limit. At this rate, I couldn't perform purification on him.'_ Priestess thought and her weapon vanished.

"I won't let you kill Sanzo, Shuie..." Lydia use his real name instead of Rikudo. "Do you think killing Sanzo will solve everything for this and kill innocent Yōkai's as well!? Open your eyes and your heart, not all of them are evil including Sanzo too!"

Rikudo looked surprised suddenly he screamed in pain as the prayer beads broke and shattered into pieces. Sanzo immediately went to Lydia's side. The Priestess stared at his amethyst eyes.

"Sanzo, lend me your power. I can't purify him enough at my state." She said weakly and her vision is started to get blurry.

"How?" He asked and has faith on Lydia that he'll save his old friend from darkness.

"Put your hand on my hands." Lydia summoned her weapons and Sanzo placed his arm on top of her. She could feel the power been given. "Cleanse the darkness he's been consumed. Set him free and let Shuei rest in peace."

She release the arrow and Shuei been purified before he passed away. "Thank you." He thanked them.

Sanzo caught her before she dropped out. He smiled seeing her peaceful expression. _'You never stop to help other people and no wonder why Davina's worried about you. Why are you doing this to me? Holland Lydia.'_ He thought and carried Lydia in his arms. Sanzo getting out of the woods to see his friends, waiting for them.

"Mister, where to?" Gojyo asked him.

"Your first rides's 10,000 yen and additional 10,000 yen including your fiancée as well." Goku added.

"West where else?" Sanzo went to the front seat and held Lydia gently.

"Oi, I never accept their engagement!" Davina said angrily.

"Davina-chan just accept it and-"

"Hell no! I won't allow anyone marrying my sister." She glared at the red hair boy.

"Talk about an overprotective sister." Olivia muttered and amused seeing Demigoddess being overprotective towards Lydia.

"I'm sleeping. Anyone who wakes me up is dead." Sanzo told them.

"Lydia-sama is sleeping peacefully with you so okay. Goodnight." Hakkai spoke.

Sanzo placed Lydia's head on his chest and held her. _'Thank you, for saving Shuei from darkness and purify him.'_


End file.
